What a life
by PheonixRiser
Summary: W00t! Another chappie has been updated! Woo hoo! Enjoy!
1. Richan Rose

Chapter one: Richan Rose

"Alright! A wild Roselia, and it's MINE!" a voice from afar exclaimed with joy as he spots a Roselia sitting, and grooming it's petals to look it's greatest.

"GO! Hana!" the young trainer called as he threw a pokeball to reveal a big Houndoom, "attack the Roselia with Flamethrower!"

The Roselia, knowing that it is about to be attacked, turned around, and leaped just in time to avoid the flames that was shot from the big, black wolfdog.

The Roselia attacked the Houndoom with Magical leaf, but the big wolfdog dodged it. Too bad that Magical leaf never misses, so they redirected itselves, and it hit the Houndoom critically.

That angered the Houndoom's trainer, and the Houndoom itself, so, angrily, he commanded his Houndoom to use another Flamethrower, and this time if it misses, use it again, and again, and again.

The Roselia, however, seems to dodged them all.

'Why don't you give up you stupid Roselia!'

'I don't give up, because I am tough, you are not, I could sense that you fear that I'll beat you, and you will be known as the only Fire Pokemon that has ever been beaten by a Grass Pokemon!'

With what the Roselia said, the Houndoom got up, and attacked it with the powerful Flamethrower, and this time, it hit it critically.

The Roselia, badly wounded by the Flamethrower, then replied, ' hey, you aren't bad, you've actually beat my high evasiveness... not so bad though...' with wheezes in between.

' I know, but it's time to FINISH YOU!' the Houndoom retorted, and ran towards the wounded Roselia.

The Roselia, while the Houdoom was running towards it, decided to flee from the battle before it was captured. He slowly moved his wounded body, and his arms, to flee, but the Houdoomwas too fast, so it was hit by the Tackle attack.

"Finally, I can add a Roselia to my collection... go! Pokeball!" the trainer bellowed as he threw an empty pokeball at the fallen Roselia.

Using it's only last amount of strength, the Roselia leaped away, and fled while holding it's chest with it's petal-covered hands.

Even from afar, it can hear the bewildered trainer cursing, and yelling, and screaming. Things such as, "Dammit! I was so damn close to catching that wild Roselia! It was all your fault Hana! If you were more merciless, it would've fainted, and I could've caught it!" came out of the trainer's mouth.

_Poor thing. Getting yelled at when it was the trainer who was being stupid,_ the Roselia thought to itself. _Oh well, at least it wasn't me._

------------------------------LaterToday------------------------------

While resting near an open fire next to a lake in Route 117, the same Roselia was waken up violently when it heard rustling in a nearby bush.

'Whose there!' the Roselia frantically asked, moving it's head from side-to-side quickly.

_-Rustle, rustle, rustle, shake, shake, shake-_

Sweating and nervous, he slowly moved towards the violently shaking bush, and brushed at it with it's petals...

------------------------------Author's note------------------------------

Sorry if this chapter is cut short, but there'll be more in the next chappie. I'll make a character sheet on the latest character's from this story. Please Read and Review.


	2. Beai Blossom

Chapter two: Beai Blossom

Okay, so we are continuing from where we left off...and people, here is the list of dialouges of both Pokemon, and human trainers:

"This means when a trainer is speaking"

'This means when a Pokemon speaks'

_And the italics means that the pokemon is thinking_

_-And these are sound affects-_

that was the list, so incase if you don't understand, use this.

----------------------------To chapter two-----------------------------

...to reveal a scared-to-death Bellossom, shaking and shivering to almost every sound it hears.

'Don't hurt me...' it wailed timidly, as if the Roselia is about to harm it. But the Roselia was just curious about the Bellosom, and why is it here when it could be in the Safari Zone, getting captured, or being prepared to evolve when it's a Gloom.

With a small chuckle, he replied, ' silly Bellossom, I am not here to harm you, I was curious about why this bush was shaking so violently, now I am curious of why are you here, and not in the Safari Zone.'

Hearing what the Roselia just said calmed it down. With a nervous half-smile, it responded, 'oh, I ran away, because my... family was captured by all the trainers that ventures there, leaving me all alone. Then one fateful day, as a Gloom, I decided to run and flee, far away from the Safari Zone, far away from being captured. But during half of my trip, a small, brightly-colored stone dropped on my head, and I was knocked out cold. Then as soon as I woke up, I was like this! For some reason, I was thinking that I, well, I can't really explain it, but I think I evolved or something.'

The Roselia was somewhat amused by the Bellossom's story, but however, it didn't explain how it was so frightened by everything.

'Sorry if we weren't introduced correctly, I am Richan Caliber Rose, and I am a male Roselia, not a female. Everyone thinks that I am a girl. What about you?'

'My name is Beai, Beai Tanna Blossom. I am so glad that you weren't some Fire Pokemon ready to harm me, I get alot of that.'

'I was attacked by a Houndoom this morning, the owner of the Houndoom wanted to catch me, and, well, I fled. The wound is still here, and I was trying to rest it before I heard rustling from this bush-' and before he can finish his sentence, he collapsed on the sea of emerald grass, breathing hard now that the wound is paining again.

Beai, seeing that Richan was suffering terribly, cried, 'Richan? Richan! Please, don't leave me here, alone!' Soon her mind began to race, forward, and backward, searching for an answer to save the dying Roselia. Soon, she came to her answer. 'Hold on!' she cried as she let out one of her special healing techniques.

'I need to use... Aromatherapy!' she cried, then sweet scents of herbs, flowers, and trees soothly, and smoothly filled the air. 'Richan, breathe this in, breathe...'

Richan heard Beai's whisper, so he took a big gulp of the beautifully scented air. Slowly, and slowly, bit by bit, the burnt wound seems to fade away. About two hours later, Richan's wound faded away completely.

Patting on his now strong and fully healed chest, Beai was sure that the wound was no more. 'Sleep, dream, good night...'

-----------------------Author's Note--------------------------

Okay, this is where the romance kinda starts. Richan get's hurt, Beai helps heal him, can't you feel the love? -Dances like a hippie- Yeah, this chappie is kinda fluffy, floozy. I promise that there'll be more character's and a new rivalry'll begin, but enough spoilers. Wait, and see.


	3. A New Rival

Chapter three: A New Rival

Well, at least I made it, here's the new chappie, and I am tired, at least I hoped that this one'll be just great. On with the next chapter!

-----------------------To chapter three-------------------------

By the next morning, Richan woke up from his therapy sleep. Just as he yawned, a familiar Bellossom caught his eye.

'Are you alright?' the Bellossom asked frantically.

'Yeah, I am, but who are you? I've seen you before, but I don't remember your name though.'

The Bellossom giggled, then replied, 'Richan, you silly! The name is Beai. I think my Aromatherapy made you too relaxed!'

Just as Richan was about to say something, a somewhat gigantic Hitmonchan grabbed Beai's shoulders, turned her around, then yelled,'BEAI! Where the hell have you been! I have been searching the whole of Hoenn to find you! Explain yourself, where have you been, who is this... this... needle-head, and are you dating him! You better not be...!'

Beai just glared at him, crossed her arms, and angrily answered,'look, I have been here for almost 4 weeks now, and he isn't a needle-head, Latias, he is a Roselia! Besides, I just met him yesterday! So what do you want Haven?'

Haven, surprised at Beai's answer, then retorted,'I don't want anything from you, I now want info on that so-called Roselia, did he hurt you?' his voice softened, and he brought Beai closer to him.

Beai pushed him away from her, and pushed again until she is free from his grasp. 'Look, why do you care? I am not your girlfriend anymore, you got that? Besides, why am I your girlfriend in the first place? I never even like you! So stay away from me, and stop treating me like as if I am still your girlfriend!'

Haven, now angry and surprised, retorted again,'fine Beai, if you are now disliking me so much, I guess that we'll have a battle.'

_Okay, this'll get bad, I need to stop this before is starts!_ Richan said in his head.

'ENOUGH!' Richan bellowed, 'I have had enough of this arguing! Haven, I'll battle you then, I am taking Beai away from this battle, you can hurt her you know!'

Haven turned his head until he can see Richan full-view, 'you are on! If I win, I keep Beai, for good! If I lose, I'll give her up, but for good, I am not sure.'

Richan groaned, then replied,'fine, let's get it over with!'

-----------------------Later, at the battlefield-----------------------

Beai, as the announcer, announced,'the battle will start now! The Pokemon, come forth!'

With that, Richan and Haven stepped on the platform, scowling at each other, looking at each other straight in the eye, and still scowling.

Beai then announced,'on this corner is Richan Caliber Rose! Then on this corner is Haven Tylan Hitter! Let the battle begin!'

Richan lets out a barrage of poisonous needles from his head, and it hits Haven directly on the arm. Each needle poked through Haven's arm, and blood gushed out of each tiny hole, but he wasn't poisoned.

Next, Haven gathered what seems to be icy energy to his boxing glove like fist. Once he had enough, he threw the icy punch towards Richan, but dued to Richan's high evasiveness, it only scratched his side. But the scratch was enough pain for this little Grass Pokemon.

Beai, who was watching all this, looked in horror as Richan is now stumbling from the icy scratch, thinking that he'll lose her, and the battle.

Richan, now huffing and sweating hard, threw out some orangy-gold powder towards Haven. Even when Haven breathe in the powder, he fell on the ground, anable to move due to paralyzation from the powder.

Richan now realized that it was his chance to use his ultimate attack. He gathered powerful sunrays to his petal covered hands, and as the light around his hands grew, the higher the intensity, and strength the attack'll be.

At last, he had enough power to unleashe the attack dead on. Aiming at the paralyzed Hitmonchan, he smirked, and cackled, then unleashed the powerful lightbeam.

Being hit critically, Haven fainted from the high intensified beam, meaning that Richan won!

Beai, seeing that Richan won, jumped from her seat, and ran to Richan with her arms spread open as if to give Richan a hug of success. Richan, now seeing Beai, turned around and gave her a hug just in time.

Now, they are seeing each other eye-to-eye, but just then, Haven stood up, and shook Richan's hand.

'You did pretty good, but don't let it go to your head! Next time when we battle, I'll be stronger, just you wait!' With that, Haven took off, leaving without Beai...

-------------------------------Author's Note--------------------------

Whoo, that was a long chappie. Yeah, I can do requests if you want, I insist, I can get bored sometimes. I hope this is a good chappie to you all. Bye for now.

Richan: Yeah, bye people! I beat Haven!

Shut up Richan.


	4. Meeting Onia

Chapter four: Meeting Onia

Yeah, another character is about to be known in this story. I don't want to give out anymore spoilers, so sit back, relax, and enjoy the story.

----------------------To chapter four----------------------

'Wow Richan, you beat Haven even when he injured you with his Ice Punch! You must have high endurancy, not just high evasiveness. Why did you stop the argument about Haven and me battling?'

Richan, who was still happy about his victory, frowned immediatly when he heard Beai's question.

'I...I..uh, um, stopped you, because I, um, uhhhh, thought that you can get hurt?' Richan stammered, but he at least made a sentence. But in his mind, he thought, _ch'yeah right! As if I even care for your safety!_

'Oh! I see it now. I need to ask, why were you stammering when you were answering? Oh well, you are like me after a battle,' Beai replied with a giggle at the end. 'Nervous, and still excited about what happened before.'

'Eh? What's this little doo-hickey?' Richan asked, noticing a small sack, about the size of a tiny pokemon. He went over there, and pokes it with one of it's petals.

'HELP ME!' a muffled cry called out. It seems to come from the sack. It started figeting, and moving violently. Soon, it opened from all the figeting, and out popped a tiny Oddish.

'Um, hi? My name is Onia Aloe Wreed. You must be...' the young Oddish started, 'oh well, whatever, something poked me when I was in that sack, what was that?'

Richan then answered, 'er, that would be me, and my name is Richan Caliber Rose, and this is Beai Tanna Blossom. We were dicussing about something, and then I found the sack you were in.'

Onia took one look at Richan, and she blushed a little. Thankfully she didn't blush hard, so it didn't show. Her eyes somewhat drooped a little too, and she kinda smiled. 'Oh, um, forget what I asked. Hey Richan, how long have you traveled with Beai?'

'Uh, I just met her yesterday, and just today, I had a battle with a Hitmonchan.' Richan explained.

'Yeah, it's all true, I saw it all. I still can't believe how he did it, but, yeah, it all happened. I don't know much about him-'

'-and I don't know much about her.' Richan interrupted. His eyes were gleaming when he looked at her direction. _Beai! Why are you telling her all this? Oh yeah! I was the one who started that. But I don't want her to give away too much detail! Onia might come after me, and then I need to pay a visit to the shrink at the Pokemon center! _He thought in dismay.

"Wow... you battled a Hitmonchan just today? I would've liked to see that, but I can't. It happened already...' Onia said glumly. 'Oh well, at least you had fun.'

Onia then shot Beai a glare of jealousy and a bit of hatred darted from her eyes. Beai just wondered what she had done. Onia sweet appearance belieghed her inner thoughts. Deep down, she couldn't help but feel that she felt a rivalry brewing between herself and Beai, the little Roselia stealing hack.

'Onia, why are you glaring at me like that! What have I done to you that made you so upset anyway!' Beai asked flusteredly. She is really confused on why Onia is acting as if Beai did something that made her angry.

'Oh, nothing you did, I was um, thinking of something that happened.' Onia lied, 'something that was bad...'

'What happened? You said that something bad happened to you, what was it?' Richan asked her as if he needs to know, and get more info on.

'It was...'

----------------------------Author's note-----------------------

And that concludes this chappie.

Richan: What! I didn't even know what happened to her! What do you mean that the chapter ended!

I like to add some cliffhangers. What do you want?

Richan: I want to know what the hell happened to her!

Whateva'! At least it makes my story better XD.

Richan: You evil little...D: 

Yeah, I am evil -maniacal laughter- :D

---------------------------Note to all readers------------------

Happy New Year people! Whoo! It's New years, and all the casts are enjoying it. Stay with us as we open another chappie, hopfully tomorrow! Good night everybody!


	5. Absol ute Disaster

Chapter five: Absol-ute Disaster

Eh, I am back. I ran out of ideas of what this chapter's title should be, oh well. On to the next chappie.

---------------------To chapter five-----------------------

'...Something out of the ordinary. I saw this big pokemon with white fur, and a black or blue face, and a somewhat mysterious horn on the side of it's head. It looked at me straight in the eye, and that's what made me fall over, and I kinda landed in this sack.' Onia explained, with a look of fear on her face.

'You must've met an Absol, no other Pokemon can have a strange horn on the side of it's head in the whole of Hoenn.' Richan explained with a sure look on his face, while Beai behind him nodded.

'I still wonder what could've happened to you, usually an Absol appears before something horrid, or tragic happens, earning itself the title "the Disaster Pokemon." ' Beai explained even further.

'I don't know, and being psychic can kill me! I should know, I am part Poison too you know.' Onia retorted, 'and besides, what bad can happen? I met the both of you, and I am glad though,' but in her mind, she thought, _Actually, I am only glad to see Richan! You, Beai, is just an obstacle in my way! I am going to start this rivalry, even when you don't know it!_

-------------------------The next day------------------------

Then next morning, Richan was awakened abrubtly by a screesh, and a scream from two familiar pokemon. He ran to see what was the matter, and then he found a big Absol circling Beai and Onia, and it has a hungry look in it's eye.

'Beai! Onia! What the hell happened!' Richan cried out, stunned to be in the presence of an Absol. _Is this Onia's misfortune? God, I wished Onia had never seen the Absol in the first place! Unless..._ Then he spoke out, 'look, you big disaster wind! Leave the Bellossom, and the Oddish out of this! What did they do to deserve this? Or were you just looking for me?'

The Absol, which unfortunately heard ever single word Richan said, turned it's attention towards him, and growled deeply. It arched it's back, and bended it's legs in the about-to-pounce position, and it growled even more. Soon, in a blink of an eye, it leaped into the air, and landed on top of Richan dead on.

'What do you want from me, dead plant?' the Absol asked smuggly, with a smirk on it's face. As it spoke, Richan can see the deadly-sharp teeth that the Absol had.

'All I want from you is for you to get off me, damn it!' Richan bellowed, raising his legs, and poking the Absol's stomache.

'That's enough Ahan!' a far-away voice boomed. It was another Absol, glaring at the one on top of Richan, except this one is alot bigger, and it seems alot stronger than the one on top of Richan. 'Get off the Roselia! You know eating a Poison Pokemon can kill you! Get off NOW!' the other Absol boomed even louder.

'Uh, um, my mistake my leader! I am sorry Leader Tobias, I was just damn hungry, and then I spotted the Bellosom, and this tasty-looking Oddish, I was about to eat them, but then this Roselia got in the way!' Ahan explained frantically.

The leader got down from the hill it was standing on, and walked towards Ahan, but with a somewhat dangerous look in it's eyes.

After seeing the look in the leaders eyes, Ahan frantically backed away from Richan, looking quite ashamed of himself. Then Ahan shot a look at Richan, but it's the look of revenge, not an apologetic look.

'I am sorry that one of my pack members attacked you, my name is Tobias Highwind Bahanswhick, but call me Toby. I am the leader of this pack, but yet, at the same time, I am on a search and destroy mission. I am looking for...bah, it's none of your business anyway.' Toby said, with a somewhat ashamed, angry, and somewhat melancholic look on his face. His dark-blue face now showed more melancholy than anger and guiltiness.

Richan, now realizing that Toby has been suffering for years now, started to look apologetic, which is kinda' rare from him, for Toby. 'What happened Toby? Why are you so...so... melancholic just right now? I thought that you were tough, and that nothing can even faze through you, but now, you look almost like a sad fool. Now can you stop looking like that before I blow up?'

Beai looked at Toby apologetically, even though she didn't feel melancholic at all, just fear. Onia was just staring at Richan with utter awe.

'I need to get going, I still need to go hunting for food, and I am still working on my search and destroy mission. I bid you farewell...' Toby said, his voice starting to break.

'...Wait! Why don't you come with us? I am saying, like, come on! Why are you just bottling it all up, and never let anyone in? You'll just feel more miserable with every second passing, and you can die from that, you should know that...every Pokemon knows that...'

--------------------------Author's note--------------------------

Well, the chappie ended, kinda', oh well. Neurp, peace out. More next chappie.


	6. Pure Melancholy

Chapter six: Pure Melancholy

'...I know how you feel, sort of, and you can't just bear it alone-'

'Quiet, plant!' Ahan retorted, 'We know what his problem is! The whole pack knows! If you want to know it so much, than I'll fricken' tell ya' if it bothers you so much to know it! His damn problem the whole time is that-'

'Shut up Ahan! It's none of their bussiness to know what the problem is! You have absolutely no right to tell them, it's my problem that I bear alone, and no one else...' Toby interrupted, and his sentence ended off with a sigh.

Beai looked a bit annoyed by Toby's attitude, so she spoke, 'look wolf-man, Richan was trying to help you, and you just go off not telling and acting all melancholic, like what is your damn frickin' problem? Latias, just tell us!'

With that, Toby pounced to a nearby tree. 'Listen, the both of you are going to be dead plants unless if you stop acting snoopy, and leave me alone! Latios, don't you even mind?'

Richan got a bit angry at Toby for ignoring him to at least let it all out, so he retorted, 'well you look here, bub, we are trying to help you, so why don't you get it over with it? I am saying like, Latios, all we want to know is what is your fricken' problem? Just let it out, dammit, it's not like someone killed your best friend or something-'

Toby heard what Richan was trying to say, so he cut off Richan with a growl, 'if you say that again, you really are going to be a dead plant, literally. Leave me alone, got it?' Toby growled.

-------------------------That night ---------------------

Toby sat on cliff, staring at the moon with melancholic ruby eyes, and with sad, disaterous thoughts of what happened in his past. He closed his eyes, and thought, _why must it happen to me...? Why me of all Pokemon? Why must I grow up, and grow old in this perishable world...alone? Why didn't she take me with her, why? _

With those thoughts, he started crying silent tears. The tears became a bit noticable when it slid to his moonlit cheek.

Richan, who was up that night, saw Toby crying on the cliff near the moonlight. He thought to himself, _so much for a tough leader, eh? I still wonder what is his problem, he just won't talk about it. I guessed Beai and I was a little too hard on the poor guy. Oh well, I guess he'll feel better in the morning, good night Toby, good night all. See you all in th morning... _

-----------------------------Author's note-----------------------

This one took me an hour, and I hoped that this is a good one. Looks like Toby might tell the gang about what happen...or maybe not. Oh well, wait and see.


	7. The Bad Encounter

Chapter seven:The Bad Encounter

By the time it was morning, Toby was sound asleep on the ground, his head on his shoulder. After that night, Richan still thinks that Toby has problems. Deep down in his mind, it went, _Good thing that Beai, nor Onia knew what happened last night. Latios I feel like crying. _

Richan's eyes darted quickly towards Beai, as she woke up from her all-night slumber. He could tell that she didn't really wake up yet, due to how her eyes looked.

Ahan soon woke up, yawning, and stretching his white furred-coated body. Onia was still sleeping, and it seems as if she had a wonderful dream. She was kinda' smiling while she slept.

'Beai, are you even awake yet?' Richan asked with sarcasm.

Beai's only reacting was getting up, swaying her arms a little, her head tilting back. 'Does it look like I am awake to you?' Beai asked back with a bit of anger brewing in her words.

'YEEEE-HAAAAWWW!' a male voice cried out from somewhere. 'Tis' is the best day of my life bein' a farmer ever!'

With that, Onia's eyes snapped open rapidly with a startled look on her face. 'Ooooiiiii! What is that racket?'

All they could see was a shadowy figure holding what it seems to be a bottle of something, and clouds, and more clouds of dust was behind the figure. As it got closer, Toby's eyes snapped open because of a motor-like sound that seems to be coming from the shadow.

'Ello' fellers'! Mind if I ask you folks to stay away from the road? Bayleef on a fast motorcycle here, and maybe going to crash into ya'!' The bayleef cried out.

_The guy must be really drunk to even ride a motorcycle, and I am quite surprised that it can even see us at a distance _Onia thought with disgust.

'Ah, nevermind!' the bayleef yelped, and stopped the motorcycle with a flick of it's only grasping wrist on the handle. 'You folks must be crazy teh' stay on the road. I am saying like, Latios darn it, git' teh' hell of teh' motor road!'

With that, Richan flinched, then angrily retorted, 'look here, how old do you think we are? Age 3? There must've been something wrong with your mind if you think that!'

'Well, yer' acting like a 4 year old here. It's either you git' out of teh' road, or I'll battle ya'? It's yer' choice, varmin.' The bayleef then braced itself with getting off motorcycle.

Richan was about to accept the bayleef's offer of a battle, but Toby broke in. 'Let me handle this seedling. I could tell that this guy won't put up much of a fight against me.'

'The black and white fuzzball is gonna' fight me, eh? All righty then, brace yerself 'cause I am not the lil' seedling you might think I am.'

'I'll be the referee then.' Richan replied glumly since that he isn't going to battle.

Toby pawed at the ground, and his sharp claws at the end of each of his feet turned the ground to powder. The bayleef glared at Toby with an "I am going to win" look.

'Okay! The battle between Toby and the ugly bayleef is about to begin!' Richan cried out.

'Hey! who are you callin' ugleh'?' the bayleef growled angrily.

While the bayleef was distracted, Toby was thinking of a head start by lifting the bayleef by the belly with the horn on his head. After his semi-quick plan, he actually went for it. He bowed his head while charging, and got it under the bayleef's belly, like his plan. He lifted it up and threw it across the plain field.

'Okay, I was a wee bit distracted, but, you should watch out this time,' the bayleef replied after the hit and impact.

_Wow, the battle began before I even said for it to begin. That was rude._ Richan thought to himself. But the battle is ending kinda' fast...

----------------------Author's note----------------------

Wow, that took about an hour... I hoped that you enjoyed it. Neurp.


	8. Unexpected Visitor

Chapter eight: Unexpected Visitor

'Stop the fight!' a feminine voice boomed from a far. 'Ahan! What the hell is happening here? I demand an answer from you!' Soon, out from the shadows, another absol appeared. She seems to narrow it's eyes at Ahan.

Ahan stepped back, terrified by her presence, then said,'uh, my lady! Sorry, but this battle between Toby and the bayleef is...um, personal.'

The absol, quite surprised that Toby could sink as low as to battle another Pokemon that may have nothing to do with his bussiness, then shouted,'Tobias! Stop this madness, and end it right now! What had the bayleef done to you? Are you out of your mind? Stop it right now!'

But at the battle field, Toby ignored her, and kept on attacking the drunk bayleef. An attack here, another attack there, attacks everywhere! Soon, Toby was breathing hard at his effort to nail down the bayleef.

'Hey, you ain't bad! A quick lil' squirt, attakin' me evereh' time I lost my balance! I still wish I could run ya' over with my motorcycle, but-ah, whateva'. Let's git' this show on teh' road!' The bayleef said, ramming at Toby's abdomen with it's iron hard head. Toby screamed in pain, and at that moment, the bayleef shot powerful leaves out of the big, spicy-scented leaf on his head. Each leaf had sharp edges that cut through Toby's skin, which resulted a special red liquid to ooze out of him.

'Hey referee! Do something already!' the female absol vried to Richan with a worried look on her face. Her eyes made her look more worried than before. 'REFEREE! I told you to do something! Toby is getting hurt, and you'll just stand there and do nothing? What is wrong with you?'

'I can't do that!' Richan cried back, 'what do I look like? A paramedic?' But whaen Richan looked her worried face, he took a deep sigh, then whispered to himself,'I'll do it, but only this once...' But in his loud barttle voice, he cried,'the battle will not continue due to the massive destruction on Toby. The battle will stop as a tie! Deal with it people!'

Hearing that, Toby retorted with a growl and a snort,'I won't stop, because this way, I'll get stronger than my target! My search and destroy target!'

'Would ya' stop talkin' to yerself' and fight? I am about to headbutt ya'!' the bayleef cried, pawing the ground, head down.

Then, in almost a blink of an eye, Toby was on the ground, hurt, while the bayleef was at Toby's previous place. But to the bayleef's surprise, Toby got up, but he was staggering. Breathing hard, Toby looked up, and said,'you aren't...bad...I need to beat my target... get stronger...because I...I am an... avenger...I need my...revenge forfilled...but not like...this...' After saying that, Toby make whirlwinds appear around the bayleef.

'So you are gonna' trap me in here until you git' yer strength back? Impressive, but not enough, 'cause I am gonna' break outta' this, and kick yer' butt!'

But the bayleef was wrong. Toby was actually trying to launch out his strongest attack. 'Razor...!' Toby began, then finally said,'...wind!' Soon gusts of sharp winds flew towards the bayleef, knocking it out, a definate K.O.

'The bayleef is unable to battle, the match goes to Toby!' Richan cried out, raiseing his Red rose hand.

'Oh Toby! I was worried that you'll perish!' the female absol croed, running towards Toby with a face of happiness and relief.

'Sapphire, it's not a big deal, I only continued to get stronger. I need to get stronger than my target. Uh, Sapphire? get off me...'

'Oh! Sorry!' the absol said, and turned her head towards Richan,'I forgot! My name is Sapphire Darkane Lanastar, second in charge of Toby's pack. what are your names?'

'The name's Richan Caliber Rose.'

'Mine's Beai Tanna Blossom.'

'Don't forget me! My name is Onia Aloe Wreed!'

'Okay, but what about that drunk fellow?' Sapphire asked, looking towards the bayleef, who was still knocked out by the RazorWind attack.

'I dunno. We just met him, and he almost hit us with his motorcycle.' Richan replied, 'but I am sure that somehow, he might help...'

-----------------------------Author's note-------------------------

Ugh, tired and sleepy. I updated because I was bored. Okay, I hoped you enjoyed the chappie, and review, please.


	9. On The Road To Route 120

Chapter nine: On The Road To Route 120

-------------------Somewhere else-------------------

_Huh? I think I felt something...but, it doesn't feel right..._ a young girl, probably in her late teens thought. _For some reason...it feels like...like...an absol, hurt in a battle... but-_ her thoughts were then interupted with a scream.

"Hey, you all right, loser?" a sarcastic voice asked, with hints of cheekiness in it. It turned out to be a brunette also in her late teens. The brunette had ran over the other girl with her Mightyena.

"Oh, it's you again. Leave me alone why don't you? Besides, I am not a loser, deal with it, Opheilia." The girl on the floor said angrily, with some hints of the "you'll pay for this"mood. "Just you wait, I'll really catch up, and you then see who's the loser around here."

Opheilia glared, then retorted,"I highly doubt that you'll ever even get near me, and face it, I am better than you'll ever be. Even your name is stupid, colorful, but stupid. I could hardly imagine anyone named "Indigo" at all, except losers like you!"

The girl, now identified as Indigo, got up, brushed herself, then said,"I feel sorry for your Mightyena, having to deal with a snobby trainer like you-" but, right when Indigo said that, Opheilia's Mightyena began to growl deeply.

"Oh, look here. My Mighyena is growling for me. How sweet! You think that it doesn't like me, but look whose talking?" Opheilia said, smuggily.

"Ugh. I have no time to deal with your immature ways, I need to get somewhere, and for some reason, my mind is trying to pull me to some place." Indigo replied, placing her hand on her head.

"Whatever, you are one of the biggest weirdos I've met." Opheilia said, holding up two fingers that are shaped like an "L" on her forehead as Indigo moved on foreward.

--------------------Near Route 120-------------------

'Latios! How long is this going to take to go on Route 120? We could've been halfway to Rustboro by now!' Richan complained continuosly with a bewildered look on his face.

'Richan, be quiet, we're almost there. Our whole pack'll be there, and I would not tolerate you complaining all the time!' Sapphire snapped back angrily.

'We're near,' Toby said, assuringly. He lowered his head towards the ground, and smelled a few tracks,_and so is he..._

--------------------Somewhere else-------------

'Hah. So Toby's near, eh? Looks like he's got some friends with him, and, oh look! Sapphire's with him, too! Excellent, now I can destroy the leader, and his second-in-command also. Sounds like a good plan, doesn't it, Hamirana?'

'Oh, yes my leader. Excellent plan indeed. I can tell that this is also my chance to wipe out Sapphire once and for all.' Hamirana replied, but deep down, she also added, _she's not going to escape like last time. She be at peace at last...in hell!_

------------------Back to route 120----------------

'Finally! We're here, and, well, that took a long time.' Richan cried out in relief, stretching his emerald-colored arms, and rotating his petal-covered hands.

Then Sapphire began,'Yeah, and, um...Toby! You were great on that battle before, just like my brother-'

'For the last time Sapphire, I am not your brother, and never was! Your brother is dead, DEAD! End of that! No more about your "brother" issues, and non sense! He is gone, and he's never coming back, deal with it!' Toby screamed, losing the last of his temper.

Hearing all that, Sapphire's eyes filled with tears of grief, and fear. She closed her eyes, and ran off to the nearest cherry-blossom tree. She jumped up, higher, and higher with each passing second, until she had reached the highest branch.

'Latios, chill! She was only complementing you! You don't just have to yell at her until she cries! What is wrong with you?' Richan cried out, furrowing his eyebrows.

'Richan's right! You should be ashamed of yourself, yelling at her as if she had done something wrong, well she didn't! It was you who was wrong!' Beai screamed.

'Shut up! The both of you!' Toby screamed, and ran to a nearby bush. He went around it and dissappeared...


	10. Sneaky, Sneaky!

Chapter ten: Sneaky, Sneaky!

'Hey guys! It's Toby and Ahan! They're back! Quick Calax, call for Lea! This is gonna be great!' a random absol commanded. Soon, a pack that probably consist of 12 absols zigged and zagged everywhere, trying to find the one by the nickname of Lea. But she was nowhere to be found...

----------------------Somewhere----------------------

'Hurry up, Dian! We need to hunt down those two annoying plusle and minun for dad! We need to prove that we are actually strong enough to hunt with them!' a young eevee cried to her young friend.

'Okay, okay! I am trying to run faster, and catch up to you!' the little growlithe cried back.Then the growlithe stopped at it's pace,'hey, wait a second! I see smoke coming from that boulder up there...but it's not me! Come on, Lea! Look!'

The eevee, now identified as Lea, stopped on it's tracks too. It looked up curiously, and saw what the growlithe saw.'How can a boulder blow smoke? Hey Dian, do you want to investigate with me? Something's up...'

Then they both trotted towards the boulder, which was on a cliff, and then Lea stopped. 'Wait a minute...isn't this the houndoom headquarter? We aren't allowed in there, but I can bend the rules a bit...can I?' the eevee gave a sly wink.

'Uh, I think we can. Then let's go, shall we?'

-----------------In the houdoom headquarter--------------

Slowly, and quietly, Lea and her friend Dian walked slowly towards the area where the houndooms are disscussing a few things...

Since Lea has bigger ears than Dian, she could hear what they were talking about, and with each word, a worried look on her face developed.

The meeting went like; 'okay...any plans on the destruction of the absol pack?'

'Nope, well, not yet though.'

'I have a few plans!' one cried out, waving it's paw wildly.

'Then what is it?'

'Why don't we try and ambush them, but at the morning when they are quite off guard-'

'Like you every morning?'

'NO! I am not groggy in the morning!'

'Okay, whatever, on with the rest of your plan then.'

'Okay... here's the rest...'

But little did they know, Lea and Dian had heard everything. 'We need to get out of here, and tell the pack about what's going to happen!' Lea whispered in a scared voice.

'Okay, on the count of three...run. One...two...three...RUN!' the growlithe whispered, and then ran with Lea out of the place.

------------------------At the pack---------------------

'I can't find Lea anywhere!' an absol member cried, looking frantic and bewildered.

'Hey! There she is!' another absol cried out, pointing it's paw at Lea, and Dian,'and she has brought a guest!'

'Guys! I need to tell you guys something...something terrible!' Lea started, but no one listened. They all ignored her, and got prepared to look their greatest in the presense on their pack leader.

'LEA! Get ready for your father's welcoming, you don't want to be disgraceful. Just look at how dirty you are!'

BUt at that very moment, Toby entered inside, looking messy and bloodily tattered. As soon as her saw Lea, he manage to make a small smile on his face...


	11. The Torch, and The New Gal

Chapter eleven: The Torch, and The New Gal

------------------Somewhere--------------------

An Espeon was trotting slowly, it's sapphire eyes seems to have a somewhat faint glow of melancholy, and the ruby on it's forehead glowed as well with the similar intensity. It's faint lavender fur seems to have lost it's original luster and beauty. The fur, that was once soft and beautiful like any other Espeon, seems to be dirtied by mud, blood, and wounds of others.

The Espeon was alone, no one was with it. A nearby Jigglypuff sang, but the Espeon ignored the soothing lullaby sang by the pokemon. _Nice try, but you can't put me to sleep, not after my long and hard journey to escape the tragedy that happened to me in the past. _The Espeon thought to itself.

But after thinking the word "tragedy," the young Espeon had one tear stream down from it's sapphire-colored eye, then another and another. Soon the Espeon bursted into tears of tragedy, thinking about the past.

'What's wrong? Dark pokemon bit you? How sad,' a nearby voice called. The Espeon darted it's attention to the voice, and to it's surprise, it was a Charmander. The Charmander's tail was burning brightly, which frightened the Espeon dreadfully. The blaze of the tail was shown in the frighten sapphire eyes of the Espeon.

'Well? What's wrong, little Espeon? Scared of my tail-flame?' the Charmander taunted, waving it's tail in front of the terrified Espeon. The tail was crackling, and popping sounds were coming from it, like as if someone is burning dry grass and wood, but used red coalinstead of matches.

'Get that away from me!' the Espeon made a mad dash for it, but it was trapped by a fire-spin attack from the Charmander.

'Where are you going, hun? Enjoy my beautiful blaze of fire, you'll like it.' the tail then glowed and growed bigger and warmer.

The Espeon, twitching it's pitch-fork like tail with fear, gave out an angry glare that seems to say,"you really want me to hurt you, right?" The Charmander understood what the Espeon's glare meant, then lowered it's flaming tail.

--------------------------Route 120-----------------------

'Well, I wonder what's happening in that bush that Toby went in to. He's been in there for a long time,' Richan stated, looking a bit guilty for screaming at Toby in the first place, but at the same time, he felt that Toby kinda' deserved for screaming at Sapphire in the first place.

Then Beai began, 'I don't know. True that he's been there for a long time, but what is he doing is the question here-'

'That was what I said! Well, we aren't going to just stand here and wonder all we want, we can all just go in there!' Richan retorted, breaking Beai's sentence. There was a long, awkward silence, but then Toby got out from behind the bush.

'Well, what took so long?' Beai questioned, but Toby was just silent, eerily silent. 'Well, what's wrong?'

'They're coming...and ready to attack...' was all Toby said before he turned his attention to Sapphire, who was still up in the cherry blossom tree.

Sapphire caught his eye, but she said nothing. She just remianed silent...


	12. Departure

Chapter twelve: Departure

-----------------------Somewhere----------------------

As soon as it was pitch dark, the houndoom headquarters were buzzing, and blabbering about their attack. 'Okay, so far, we have morning attack for the first attack, it'll probably last until noon. After that, we'll sent out our second attack, maybe lasting until mid-afternoon. Finally, our last attack at the evening-'

'Then we'll be battling for the whole day?' a random houndoom blurted out, looking startled.

'No, it depends on how fast does one wave last for against them, but we'll be at the last of the line, the last attack. First, we need random fire-pokemon, going from the Arcanine family, to our species. So...we'll sent the pokemon from the Arcanine family first...'

The leader of the houndoom group barked for a member of the first wave. The arcanines, that heard the bark, sent out it's youngest member, an innocent growlithe who was whimpering as loud as it's now grief-stricken mother.

'Young one. We need you to give them a fair warning the next day, early in the morning before any of us are awake yet, but if you wake up a bit too late, go pick berries instead. We need food for the battles, and berries seem to be enough.' The Houndoom turned it's head.

_I get it now..._ the young growlithe thought, it's eyes starting to get watery. It hung it's head low with obeidience, and misery. 'I'll do whatever I can,' the growlithe glumly replied.

'Heh, good boy,' was all the leader said.

------------------Early the next morning------------------

'Hey, Lea. Lea, wake up!'

'Huh? Wha? Dian, why are you here, so early in the morning?' Lea sleepily asked, not fully awake yet.

'Uh, Lea...I got something to tell you about...' Dian stammered, trying to look away from Lea.

'What do you want to tell me about?' Lea asked, looking confused, and a bit worried by Dian's current attitude.

'I hope that I don't surprise you, but...'Dian placed his paws on Lea's,'I can't be your friend anymore...'

Lea, looking stunned, asked,'w..w..why...?' But then she then bursted into tears, each side of her face was wet with tears. She then added on sobberly,'b..b..but I don't want you to leave! We were the best...est of friends friends could be! Why? Dian! Don't leave me, please!'

Dian then looked guilty, very guilty indeed. Guilty that his best friend was crying in front of him, and now on him. He now felt tears on his face, his face burning. 'I'm sorry Lea...but it's true, and I can't help it...' and before he could really complete his sentence, he held Lea and she cried on his neck ruff, crying as well.'It all h..h..has to happen...I am sorry Lea! I am soo...rry!'

Then after Dian said all that, they both cried away, silently at dawn, and all the way to morning...


	13. The First Wave

Chapter thirteen: The First Wave

Early the next morning, Richan was awaken rudely by a howl from a certain specie of pokemon, which usually means war. Toby, who was awake the whole night, hung his head low. He gave out a wake-up call to his pack, who are all soundly asleep. Each one sleepily yawned, and stretched their white fur-coated bodies.

'There it is...the howl of war...' was all Toby said. Richan just looked him. 'Richan, wake up the others, the ones from your group.'

'Oh, got it,' was all Richan said before he turn, and started to wake up Beai. 'Beai, Beai! Wake up. It's all about to start...'

'Hmm...? Richan...? What's wrong, what's near?' Beai groggily asked, rubbing her closed amber eyes.

'The battle, that's what, we need to wake up the others, fast. We don't have much time left. You go and wake Onia, I'll take care of the rest.' Richan marched up to Toby, and watched with him. As soon as a small cloud of dust rose, Richan commanded,'Beai! They're close, and they might be here in about 2 minutes at this rate!'

Beai, who heard what Richan said, started to nudge Onia a bit harder and faster to wake her up. 'Gah! Enough, I am awake already!' Onia boomed sleepily, snapping open her amethyest eyes. She yawned, and rubbed her eyes.

'Onia, Richan told me to wake you up because they're near, the attack that is,' Beai explained as Onia was trying to regain energy. After hearing Beai explaining, Onia's eyes snapped open in shock. 'Onia! Are you even listening?'

'Yes, I'm listening,' Onia replied while she got up, and stretched her leaves,'you just yelled it in my ear.'

'Girls! Enough chit-chat, it's alot closer than I thought!' Richan lowered his head and thought, _they're pratically here. _Richan's heart went _-Kadamp-_ at the thought of the attack. Blood, sorrow, tears, everywhere in each direction. The scent of death hovering all over, and the remains of dead pokemon rotting from decay and maggots. All those thoughts made Richan shiver in fear.

The cloud of dust grew, and grew in a rapid rate. By the time it was actually near, Onia was fully awake, and the pack was ready for action. It wasn't what little Lea said it was... it was growlithes and arcanines, not houndooms...

One growlithe didn't dare look at the pack, the grass pokemon, and Toby himself. It looked quite guilty, and wanted to hide it's face. That made Richan wonder that either it's scared, or just plain guilty.

_Eh? For some reason, that growlithe looks...familiar..._ Toby thought. looking at the growlithe with suspicion. Sapphire looked at the young growlithe too, along with the rest.

Lea took one look at the growlithe, and was already surprised. This morning, her friend ,Dian, didn't tell her why he can't be her friend anymore, but now she knew. Poor Lea just looked on, not making a slight sound about it for fear that it'll make her cry, and show emotion, the weakest point.

'Ah, greetings Tobias Highwind Bahanswick. It's been quite a long time, so hows it going...old chap?' a voice boomed from the Arcanine/growlithe group. Richan, Beai, nor Onia knew who it was coming from, or what, but Toby knew. At that instance, Toby snapped his ruby eyes open wide, flinched and lost his full focus.

'I know that voice...it's...it's...no way...' was all Toby managed to get out before he was really psyched. 'It can't be!'

'Yes, it's true. Surprise, surprise eh, old chap.' The pokemon revealed itself, and Toby was stunned. It was an old houndoom probably around Toby's age. It was like any other houndoom, except a deep scar at the left cheek bone, and it had an eye patch over one eye, the right eye. The eyepatch gave it an eerie effect that seems to make Richan shiver with both fear and excitement.

'Naraku Himora Pyro...you're back aren't you?' Toby braced himself, lowering his body in attack formation.

'Yes. Here I am, back from the place called hell. Your world that is.' Then, in almost a blink of an eye, Naraku rammed his head, horn and all, at Toby's stomach, causing him to puke out a fluid called blood.'That was what I call pay back. you are a plain soft fool. A fool to believe you can have revenge.'

Naraku turned his head, and said to the arcanine/growlithe group,'kill them all. NOW!' With that, all of them ran with all their might to the absol pack. Each one of the members of the absol pack had a special ability as a weapon that little did the opponents knew about. But the arcanines and growlithes were too fast for the abilities to activate.

Lea tried to run away, but she was knocked over by Naraku. 'My, what have we have here? Tobias' daughter, an eevee? Bah, she's weak enough for me to kill. I'll work on her death, while "daddy" is busy.'

Lea shivered in fear as Naraku readied himself for a flamethrower attack. Lea screamed as loud as she could, but it seems that no one heard her.'Go ahead. Scream all you want, no one'll be here to rescue you anyway.'

But the guilty growlithe, who was the one who didn't dare to look at the pack, heard her scream. _Lea? Is that you? Oh my Latios, she sounds like shes in danger! I need to save her!_

The little growlithe ran as fast as it's legs can carry it, and stopped by a bush. It heard another scream from Lea, but this time, it was of pain instead of fear. It peeked inside the bush, and saw Lea, burnt to crisps. There was the houndoom, laughing evily at Lea's pain. There were tears in Lea's eyes.

Boldly, the growlithe leaped from the bush, and headbutted Naraku dead on. Lea, who saw her savior, opened her tear soaken eyes, and knew who it was instantly. 'Dian? Is that you?' was all she asked.

'Yes, it's me. Remember what I said about not being able to be your friend anymore? By that, I didn't mean that our friendship REALLY has to be over.' It then turned it's head around, then Lea bursted into tears once again.

'Di..Dian!' was all Lea was able to let out before Naraku rose again...


	14. Losing a Friend

Chapter fourteen: Losing a Friend

...'Dian Camidan Ember... how dare you defy my orders of killing the absol pack! You were always my best warrior, and hunter...but you have betrayed me, your own master!' Naraku roared, and charged at Dian full force. Dian jumped out of the way, and Naraku slammed into the bush. But instead of damaging him, it actually softened his bump.

'Hah! Looks like I am the best you had, even better than you!' Dian braced himself, and lunged for Naraku's tail. Dian's main intention was to break off Naraku's tail so he loses his balance.

_-Crunch!- -Snap!-_ That was the end of Naraku's tail. Naraku let out a scream at first, but then, he cackled wickedly.

'Silly growlithe! You don't know me well do you?' Then Dian and Lea watched in disgust as a new tail sprouted out of the same area. Then he added,'I never lose my balance, fool! Whenever someone takes of my tail, it grows back! Pretty isn't it?' Naraku waved his tail in front of then, showing it off.

'Now, as betrayal punishment, you die,' Naraku said, ramming his head at Dian's place, but he missed again. 'Heh, you really aren't bad, but I was only underestimating you. Now's the real hot stuff!' Naraku, without thinking, shot out a fiery blast from the mouth. Dian just stood on his guard, knowing that it won't effect him much due to the fact that he is a fire pokemon.

After the attack, Naraku looked at Dian, wide-eyed and surprised. Then he looked frustrated, and stated,'fine, now that I had your guard's dropped, I'll attack your little friend!' He went charging at defenseless little Lea, his horns pointing out. Dian saw what Naraku was trying to do, and leaped...

---------------------Back at main battlefield----------------

'Argh! We are losing, and Toby's pack members are dropping like flies! We need more pokemon!' Richan let off a barrage of sharp, poisonous spikes at the arcanines. Some of it was on target, but a few dropped on the ground.

'Yeah, we need more poison powder here, Onia!' Beai called, Onia running towards her.'Onia, I need you to poison a few pokemon here. They're really destroying everything!'

Onia nodded, and then asked,'so our target is there?' Beai nodded, and pointed at the area. Onia leaped from the rock-and-mud shield, then spun herslf around. Soon, a special purple powder was all over the arcanine area. The arcanines gagged, and choked to death from the powder flying in the air. About half was really poisoned, the other half was dead from the poison.

'Good thinking. Beai!' Richan complemented, while still shooting them with the same poisonous spikes and sliding of a cliff-side at the same time. This time, all of the needles were on target now that the poisoned arcanines are blind.

Toby blasted a few of them with Razor Wind, but only a couple of them remained standing. Richan came to his side, and shot the poisonous needles.

'Guys! Cover your ears, I'm gonna make them fall asleep!' Richan yelped, preparing to use his "Grasswhistle' technique. He lifted his petaled hand to his lips. Beai, Onia, Toby, and the remaining members (including Sapphire, whowas fighting ferociously) covered their ears, now knowing what move he's about to use.

Soon, a lulling, and yet beautiful melody filled the air instantly. Richan's eyes were closed, and continued on with his song. HIs "Grasswhistle" technique had done the trick. Every pokemon who heard his song fell asleep on the ground, snoring loudly.

--------------Outside of the fighting area--------------

Lea had her eyes closed hard, thinking that her life was over. She opened her eyes slowly, and saw it all. Dian in front of her, and Naraku far away from both Lea and Dian. Lea thought that Naraku was dead, she was still alive, and so was Dian. But she was dead wrong.

'Dian! You saved me! My hero!' Lea tried to get up and hug her hero, but when Dian turned to Lea's direction, she saw it. Horn marks from Naraku's attack on his chest that seems to went under his whole rib cage, and into his lungs.

Breathing heavily, Dian replied,'don't bother. I've been hit, and cut up...there's no use...' His face was of relief, which Lea didn't understand. 'Lea, I might be here, half-dead, but at least I'll go to a better place...'

Lea looked at Dian, shocked. 'Dian! But...I don't want you to die! You saved me, and I'll try to do the same thing for you! I promise-'

'Promises dosen't help at all...it's no use,'Dian cut in,'the only thing I need you to do is to...remember that I'll be always smiling down at you...up there...' He then fell over, and landed on Lea's lap, dead. Lea, now grief-stricken, held him close to her, his bloody face facing her's.

'Dian...Dian...!' was all Lea was able to let out, now that her only friend was dead. A tear fell from Lea's eye, and landed on the corner of his closed eye. Now, it looks like Dian was crying, though he was already dead.

'Awww! Your pathetic friend is now dead! How said sad!' Naraku said sarcastically, rising up from the ground. 'It was his own fault that he died. He should've never blocked my attack in the first place. The sad, soft idiot.'

At the word "idiot", Lea snapped out of crying. 'He's not an idiot! He was my best friend, and you killed him! You-'

'Ah, ah, ah! No bad words, you're a lady remember? Besides, it's not my fault at all, it was your fault that Dian guarded you! You should be ashamed of yourself, little girl!'

Soon, anger rose up inside little Lea, and she clenched her fists. 'You'll pay...big time...!'


	15. The Great River Rescue

Chapter fifteen: The Great River Rescue

...Soon, a streams of bright light surrounded Lea. Each one wrapped around her as if she was something delicate, and fragile. Naraku was stunned at the sight, stunned enough to not notice that it's still morning. As soon as each stream of light faded away, Lea started to look alot more different that before. When it all faded away completely, Lea is no longer an eevee. In Lea's place, there stood a beautiful Espeon. It's new sapphire eyes glared at Naraku.

'This is pay-back! I'll never forgive you for Dian's death! Now perish!' Lea rammed at Naraku recklessly, thus slamming his back to the bush behind him. 'Hah! I'm not the same little weak eevee you saw before! You're the pathetic one here, face it! I'm alot stronger than you!'

Naraku got up, and replied,'actually, I think that you weren't thinking before. If you're so tough, then how come I was able to beat your mother? Better yet, kill her! Compared to her, you're just plain ashes, burned by anger and vengence. Your idea of revenge is nothing compared to the revenge your so-called "father" had in mind! Why don't you face it? You aren't even his daughter!' Naraku cackled, then continued on,'you were actually found on the streets, beaten, and almost half-dead! You don't even have his blood in your veins at all!'

'You...you...LIAR!' Lea screamed, almost losing it. Her eyes turned deep cyan, and the ruby on her forehead glowed crimson, like the shade of blood. 'I am my father's daughter, and that's true! You are only lying, and my mother is out there, somewhere! You didn't kill her, no one did! She's only...gone...and it none of your concern, so shut up! Leave my family history alone!'

'I'll leave your family's history alone...that is...if you even have one!' Naraku charged at Lea, hitting her just the same as she had rammed into him. The same intensity, power, and speed. After the attack, Lea was left fighting for breath. That gave Naraku enough time to launch an attack at her. He pawed at the ground, turning it to powder under his paw. In a blink of an eye, Naraku's jaw was on Lea's neck, biting it with great force.

After the attack, Lea screamed bloody blue murder, her shoulder bleeding badly. She was starting to gasp and fight for breath. It was now getting hard for her to breathe due to great pain inflicted on her. The bite was deep, deep enough to feel her own pulsation. Blood now streamed out of the corner of her mouth, dripping out.

With her last ounce of strength, she let out her recently learnt move; Psybeam. Soon, a multi-colored beam was shot from the faintly shaded ruby. It hit Naraku directly, but it had no effect whatsoever. 'Silly girl! You forgot that Dark always beat Psychic! The Psybeam had no effect on me...I am a dark type! Foolish youngster!' Naraku cackled out evily.

Lea started to twitch, she was now unable to be able to stand up, now that all her energy was gone. Naraku charged towards her, and knocked her clear across the area. With another take down attack, he had flung her body into the river. He cackled, and left to see the rest of the war.

Little did Naraku know, Lea wasn't dead underwater. She did land on something, but instead of the craggy-hard river floor, it was something soft and warm. Lea didn't know that she had landed on the back of a pokemon.

The pokemon had felt Lea on it's back. Gracefully, the pokemon rose from the river floor, with Lea on it's back. As soon as it came out from the water, it was a majestic display. It splashed the water, creating waves to. As soon as each wave rose high, it all broke apart, making a delicate, yet delightful, light-show.

---------------------At the main battle field-----------------

'Well, at least they were all asleep.' Richan looked at the battle field, now that it seems vacant. Once he turned his direction to Beai, she was clapping happily. Her smile started to widen the more he looked at her.

'Well done Richan! All of them asleep in a blink of an eye!' Onia looked at Richan dreamily. Now that Richan turned and looked at him, she just blushed a bit, and turned.

_My Latias, am I that scared? It's just a little confession! I need to tell Richan...about how I feel... _Onia turned back, and managed to smile. She opened her mouth to say something, but it was interrupted by a nearby cackle.

'Aha ha ha...well done indeed. Care to leave your name, young roselia?' It was Naraku. He was grinning shrewdly, and then he stepped out of the shadows. 'Well? What's your name?'

'The name's Richan Caliber Rose.'

'Ah, a fine name. I'll see you in the last wave, young one.' Naraku turned, and headed back to the shadows. _But don't count on that, You'll be a dead plant before you even could manage to get to me. Prepare to die...in the next round... Xiao xie+. _

-----------------Back at the minor field-----------------

'I am grateful that you rescue me. My name is Lea Kitsune Bahanswick. I am the daughter of the great pack leader Tobias Highwind Bahanswick. I need to know your name...'

'I am glad that you are grateful. My name is Meini Charik Tine. It's an honor to meet you Lea.' Meini, who was a Mantine, dived back into the water, then popped up again at the surface. 'I heard that there was a fight. Where is it?'

'Lea just looked at Meini, then replied,' it's past these bushes. The water way is around the bush, and there it is. You might need to look carefully...'

(A/N): W00t! I finished this chappie on my b-day! YES! Oh, and if you have transilation problems, here it is:

Xiao xie  is chinese(manderin) for "prepare to die".

Okay! See you all soon!


	16. Flying Beauty

Chapter sixteen: Flying Beauty

'Finally, the first wave is over!' was what came from Richan. He stretched his tired stems he called arms, and started into the sky. 'Eh?' Richan squeaked, seeing a flying figure up ahead. With each flap of the flying creature's wings, a chill breeze seems to pick up.

'What's wrong?' Beai asked, also tired from the first wave. Richan pointed upward, but he was a tad too late. 'Richan, there's nothing there...'

Soon, an icy wind starts to pick up fast. It started as a small chilly breeze, but now it's like a blizzard with no snow. Soon, a small delicate figure stepped out of the shadows. It was a pokemon like none other. Beautifully and gracefully, it leaped out and spread it's wings wide. As it opened, fine puffs of powder snow appeared in the air.

'Greetings, my name is Tolea Ukiyo St.Kumo.' was all the creature said before it closed it's wings as it landed.

_This can't be real! It's not a pokemon from the Kanto, Johto, or Hoenn region! It's not even from Orre! _Richan the shouted out, 'what are you? How did you get here, and where are you from?'

'Excuse me, young roselia. I am a Rikkaenzeru, and I am from the forbidden region of Cyriin. Not forbidden for pokemon, but for trainers. Trainers will only catch the pokemon from the Cyriin region, so my sisters and I are suppose to be there to protect it. But however, I was foolish enough to even believe I have been living in Cyriin. I was actually...bah, you're too young to know my past...' and it's voice trailed off.

'Well, why are trainers blocked off? Look, there must be something more to it than just catching pokemon from there! I am saying like really, why? Trainers catch pokemon in Hoenn, but they are all over the place too! Why only Cyriin?' Beai's eyes started to grow with excitment.

'It has nothing to do with any of you,' the pokemon replied. It was starting to narrow it's eyes.

Soon, Toby and Sapphire came to the place where the rest were. But as soon as Toby got there, he froze. Then he said, 'T-Tolea? Is that you over there?' Hearing Toby's voice, it turned it head and saw Toby full-view.

'What do you want, absol?' the Rikkaenzeru(now known as Tolea) asked. Tolea opened it's wings, and another chilly wind picked up. As soon as it saw that it was Toby, her eyes snapped open rapidly. 'Toby? As in "Tobias Highwind Bahanswick"?'

'Yeah, but don't call me that.'

Tolea's eyes started to widen her eyes in fear, flapped her wings open, and flew away. But before she flew very far, Toby jumped up cliff edge after the next. As soon as he was the same air level as Tolea, he sprang up right in fromt of her, and pinned her back to the ground. 'Why did you retreat?'

'It's none of your bussiness. Leave me be!'

'Wait a minute! Hold up!' this came from Richan, 'the both of you must have some kind of connection judging by the way To-To- what's her face got frightened! Oh,and you there! The so-called Rikkaenzeru, your name is hard to pronounce...'

'Latias mega, the name's Tolea! TOLEA!' Tolea yelled, 'and there is no secret connection between me and that absol oaf there!' Tolea got ready to take off by opening her wings, and her thin feminine aqua blue-furred body in flight position. The ruby on her forehead shone like red flames, and her eyes looked like as if it was fill with icy heather plants.

-----------------------Somewhere----------------------

'So...a Rikkaenzeru? Hmmmm...never heard of it though. Hamirana!'

'Yes sir?'

'Have you ever heard of a Rikkaenzeru?'

'No, but I heard that they were created by...by...human. One of them escaped, and it could probably be that one.' was all Hamirana replied.

'Very well, we'll have to launch our second wave soon, just soon...'

---------------------Back to the battlefield------------------

'I must leave now. I sense evil hearts approaching...' was all Tolea said before she took off.

'Toby, why was she... afraid to tell us about what's wrong? She's a bit like you, and she acts like you know her more than we do. What's that all about?' Richan just stared at Toby, looking eager for an answer.

Before Toby can answer, the attack began...

(A/N:) Well, I added a special request, and I hope you're happy! Oh, and thank you for reviewing; Any-more-cheese, Tolea, and Hello-blondie! I'll send you all something... (looks at the people next to me, and smiles evily)

**Hoenn:** TIDUS! You're first!

**Tidus:** WHA? Why me? NOOOO! NOT CHLOE!

**Hoenn: **Oi, quit whining, and get in! (pushes Tidus through a tunnel that leads to Chloe) (turns) You're next Vinnie!

**Vincent: **Try me (cocks gun)

**Hoenn: **(quicky pushes him to tunnel leading to Charlie) There! I tried!

**Zack: **(backs away)

**Hoenn: **Oh no you don't! (hauls him by the collor) You're going to Oregon!

**Zack: **T-T NOOOO! Not Tolea!

**Hoenn: **Bye bye! (slides him in tunnel to Oregon) Review and you get...um... ICE POPS FROM SEPHY!

**Sephiroth: **-.-' don't bother, woman!


	17. The Second Wave

Chapter seventeen: The Second Wave

Soon, a cloud of dust began rising from afar. Richan turned his head to find pokemon running towards them in an insane speed. Each pokemon was all the same element; Poison. Arbok, Ekans, Seviper, all poison typed pokemon as far as the bare eyes can see.

Beai began to shudder in fear. She whipered, 'um...Richan? Do you noticed that they're all poison typed pokemon?'

Richan, who heard her soft voiced question, answered, 'well, it's all kinda' obvious. Is there a problem with it?' Richan saw that Beai was trying to act a bit innocent by fidgeting her fingers, but it didn't help. He raised an eyebrow, still waiting for her answer.

Beai looked up and saw Richan's face looking at her's. 'W-well,' she began, 'I-I'm a full-fledge grass type pokemon, a-and I'm not so good against them...they can take me out with eyes closed if they have to!'

With that, Richan displayed a bewildered face. 'Oh really?' he asked, his eye starting to twitch slowly, 'so you are really trying to say that you have a thing against poison types?'

The question startled Beai at first, but she was able to calm down a bit and reply, 'no, not at all! Heh, I wasn't trying to say that in a different way at all! Really, I'm not!' Her answer wasn't able to erase the uneasy and semi-angry look on Richan's face.

'I know you're lying. Really, I doubt you're really telling me the truth. I seriously doubt it.' Richan just glared at her. Beai looked surprised that Richan actually thought that she was lying to him.

She looked down at the ground and thought, _is it just me, or is it Richan trying to make me feel...guilty or something? Why didn't he believe me? I didn't lie, but I think he took it the wrong way. Maybe a little explaining'll do..._

She opened her mouth to speak, but Richan interrupted by saying, 'well if you're really against poison types, then look at me. You didn't notice that I am half poison too! If you are against it, you might be against me also. Don't bother denying it, I've figured it all out.'

Beai, now wide-eyed and surprised, replied 'I am not trying to deny you, but I am telling the truth! At least don't try to take it the wrong way! I know what you mean, and-'

'I don't need any more of your lies.' Richan interrupted, his eyes narrowing. He stared into Beai's now bewildered eyes and said, 'if you are really against poison types, then I suggest that you stay away from me, and this fight. It's for the best.'

Beai's amber eyes started to fill with tears. She closed her eyes as tears now gushed out from it. 'Fine! Even how many times I've explained it to you and you don't get it, FINE! I don't care any more! All I care now is that I don't ever want to see your face any more, Richan Caliber Rose!' She then ran of, covering both her eyes in misery.

'Wow, now you've done it,' Onia butt-in (A/N: first time she talked in about a couple of chappies). Richan hung his head low, and the only thing that still rung in his head is the word _I don't ever want to see your face again _and his name.

It was quite silent, but Toby broke the silence by alarming, 'they're really near now! Get ready!' Hearing all that, Richan, Onia and the surviving members from Toby's clan started to prepare themselves for the second wave.

As soon as the poison-elemented pokemon attacked, five of them was already defeated by Richan and Toby. Onia was having a hard time defeating a gligar that was hovering above her. 'Argh. Why don't you fight down here, and not up there? What are you, sissy?'

Hearing that, the gligar hissed and replied, 'you don't know who you're really messing with! Besides, you're just a girl, a weak and helpless girl! What in hell have you that retarded idea of beating me?' Soon, the gligar lowered itself to the ground. 'Besides, now I'm expecting you to go home, and cry to your-'

But before it can complete it's sentence, Onia blasted it with a powerful absorb attack. Due to the fact that it's a ground type and all, it should be super effective! Also, however, it's a poison type mix, so the attack had a neutral effect o it whatsoever. 'That should prove that girls can fight!'

'Guh,' it moaned, trying to get up from Onia's attack, 'you're not so bad after all girlie, but you didn't finish...me...yet...' after that, the gligar slumped back, not moving.

'Onia! How's it going over there?' Richan called, now that he just defeated an arbok with one attack. Toby was still trying to defeat an annoying beedrill that is buzzing high and carefree in the thick of the second wave.

'Fine here! You?' Onia called back, rushing on to another area.

'There's too much of them!' was what came from Toby. His razor wind attack had defeated the bug halves, but he was actually having a hard time with the others. The grass/poison pokemon (other than Onia and Richan) went down with the attack too.

'I know!' was all Richan said before he bumped to a female roselia. The both of them fell over and Richan replied, 'uh, sorry, but...bye!'

'Not so fast mister!' the female roselia cried as she grabbed Richan to hold him still when he ran. 'What's the hurry? Got a date?'

'Uh, no, no! I have no date coming up, and if you'll excuse me, I need to go!' Richan forced a smile to cover up his fear.

'No you're not,' the female roselia replied. She tightened her already firm grip, and turned him around. 'My, just look at how handsome you are! A handsome little roselia, a bit rare these days.' She let go of Richan's neck, and lifted the bottom of his chin with two fingers. 'Yes, you are the real thing. Care to join me with my friends?'

'I think I have no time for you guys. I have a battle to fight and win, then I need to track down my special friend and apologize for-'

'For what?' The female roselia frowned, and said,' your fight can wait, and so can your friend.' She smirked, and asked, 'say, have you met this pokemon by the name of-what's her name again? oh, right- Beai Tanna Blossom?'

Even hearing the name made Richan shiver and it also made him think, _what do they want with her? What did she do? Maybe I can trust these girls a bit, and ask them some questions..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hoenn: **It's finally done! It took me two days and some caffinated soda, but I did it! I KILLED THE WRITER'S BLOCK!

**Sephy: **Looks like all that caffinated soda had gone to her head...

**Hoenn: **Yeah, I think so... oh,and thank you Tolea and Cheese for reviewing the previous chappie! I hope you enjoy neopets, Tolea!

**Zack: **She was on Neo? Sweet.

**Hoenn: **ZACK! How did you- when did you- where- (gets angrily annoyed) WEREN'T YOU SUPPOSE TO BE IN OREGON?

**Zack: **Yeah, I was. But I escaped back here-

**Hoenn: **(pushes him to a tunnel to Oregon) AND STAY THERE! (pants)

**Sephy: **O-O Ooookaay, review and you'll get ice pops from me, Sephiroth.

**Hoenn: **I was about to say that, but hey. Enjoy!


	18. Beai's Back in Action!

Chapter eighteen: Beai's Back in Action!

As Richan followed the female roselia into the thick bushes, he started to wonder, _I wonder where he or she or whatever is taking me. Maybe into the forest there. I don't know what they want with Beai, not at all. Well, at least they could've overheard me and Beai from that arguement._

As soon as the roselia in front of him stopped, it turned around and said, 'welcome young one. Go right on, meet the girls of the Thorns and Petals clan.' It turned again and did a whispery hiss to the others, 'girls, it looks like we got ourselves a puppet.'

'Eh, what?' Was all that came from Richan, curious at what it just said. He tilted his head, than asked, 'eh, sorry if we weren't introduced correctly. My name's Richan Caliber Rose. Um, what's yours, or the others?'

'Oh, do forgive me! My name's Renelis Harava Thorn. These are my friends,' she then pointed to a nearby vileplume, 'Viania Churun Petal,' after that, she pointed to an ivysaur, 'Solia Kriba Razor,' again she pointed to another pokemon. This time, it was an oddish probably Onia's age. 'This is Ouricha Panas Poi.' After all the pokemon were introduced to Richan, Renelis turned back to him with a serious look on her face. 'We need you, Richan.'

'But why?' Richan's eyes now opened wide with excitement, forgetting that it is his own friend he must face. Or used to be his friend.

Renelis shook her head, then replied, 'the reason is because we need you to annihilate a certain female pokemon. The reason why we need you to; is because my family's been destroyed by her. All of it was her doing. Also just a year ago, I found out her name! You probably won't kill her for my revenge anyway...' After saying that, she just started to trail off.

Ricahn's eyes then widened with shock. In a surprised voice, he asked, 'who was it? What's her name? I've got to know who caused this...this... MADNESS!'

Renelis smirked, then replied, 'so you're really willing to help?' She then smiled shrewdly as Richan's head bobbed up and down. 'Fine, her name's... Beai Tanna Blossom...'

Even hearing the name gave Richan a slap of surprise. Sweat poured from each side of his head, pouring like a raging river. 'B-B-Beai!' He asked in surprised, his eyes still opened wide. 'But she wouldn't do something as... as... EVIL as that! You must've mixed her up with another girl! You must've!'

Renelis shook her head once more. 'Sad. You weren't able to accept the facts. It's all true, all my friends were able to witness it all with me. She's a holy terror, a demon. It's all true, right girls?' With all that, they all nodded.

----------------------Battle field-----------------------

'Oh my Latios where's Richan?' Toby bursted, still fighting a venomoth hovering above.

'I don't know!' Was all Onia managed to say before she got hit by a twinneddle attack.

---------------------Somewhere----------------------

Somewhere near the river and plain, all you can possibly hear is the sobbing of a young female pokemon. Her face was covered by her arms and hands, as if she refuses to look at what's in front of her.

Little did she know that a certain someone is looking at her on a nearby plateau, the wind blowing and the sun glistening at it's fur to make it display more elegance. It's blue fur and it's colbalt wings flapped, chilly winds starting to pick up fast.

'Ah, young one one,' it whispered, sounding like the wind it's making, 'it's seems that you're all alone and all. Let me help you.'

'Who's that?' Beai asked, revealing a face wet with tears and red from crying. She turned her head just in time to see a familiar rikkaenzeru, looking at her with sad, yet comforting sapphire eyes. 'Tolea! I... thought you... left.'

'Well, I didn't. i saw that a small war was going on, so I decided to tag along.' She jumped down to Beai, and then said, her eyes sparkling, 'I'm here to say that your friends need your help, and they all need it badly.'

'What? Even Richan, that jerk who couldn't even understand me!' Beai's emotion on her face started to change from slanting her eyes, to furrowing them.

'Sadly, he does,' was all Tolea managed to get out. 'He does need you, just like the others. You need to learn how to even forgive him for once, maybe he changed. Just maybe...' and she trailed off.

'Well, what am I doing here crying? Now that I know that my friends need me and my help! Tolea, please show me the way to the field! It looks like I'm back in action!' Beai got up, and brushed herself before she got to Tolea.

'Gladly,' Tolea answered, lowering herself. Beai climbed up onto her blue-furred body, and once Tolea knew that she is ready, she flapped her wings, creating a cold gust that blew everywhere.

------------------Back to where Richan was------------

'So now Richan, remember our plans?' Renelis asked, holding a blue berry. 'Here's an Oran to keep you energized until it's the right time to strike.'

'I'm not sure if this is the right thing to do, but I'll do it. It'll go all according to plan.'

'It better be,' Ouricha cried out, 'it better be...'

--------------------Back at the battle field-----------------

Toby, Sapphire, and Onia was having quite a hard time fighting all the pokemon without both Richan and Beai. 'It looks like we're losing badly!' Toby cried out, now fighting a seviper.

'Yeah, I have to agree,' Sapphire (A/N: It's been a long time hasn't it?) replied, who was starting to claw at a hovering beedrill. 'Argh, die already!' she cried, starting to get frustrated because it keeps on evading her attacks.

Onia didn't complained, but deep down in her mind, she said to herself, _I know they'll be back, I just know! Well, Richan will be, and probably Beai wouldn't. All I have to say is that I just know..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Squall:** Sorry about this, but Hoenn and Cloud got in a fight.

**Sephy: **-.- Yes, so true. i wonder if Cloud will ever grow up, and Hoenn to lose that short fuse of hers.

**Squall: **So, -ahem- (reads script) Thank you Tolea and Cheese for reviewing for the previous chappy, and Tolea, I hope you will grow out of the newbie status on Neopets.

**Sephy: **so, you wanna' go and see hows the fight going?

**Squall: **I'd be insulted if we didn't.

-------------------At the battle----------------

**Cloud: **(takes out sword) Engarde!

**Hoenn: **Take your pick (holds up pen and rolled up newspaper)

**Cloud: **Damn.

**Sephy: **What's with the 'damn'?

**Cloud: **If I pick the pen, she'll write all over my face, but if I pick the nerwpaper, ouchies.

**Squall: **O.O


	19. Richan to the Rescue

Chapter nineteen: Richan to the Rescue

'Onia! Enough of your daydreaming and help us!' That shout from Toby was enough top snap Onia back to reality. Toby was facing another hovering beedrill, trying to pin it down with his attacks.

Sapphire was having it worse. She was battling a seviper, and since she was wounded pretty badly, it gave it an advantage. As soon as it knew that Sapphire had dropped her guard, it lunged at her, mouth wide open in hopes of biting her. Luckily, Sapphire jumped, but yet unfortunately it got her on her front left leg. It's jaws clamped on tight on Sapphire's flesh. Now that it knows that it had immobilized Sapphire, it dropped a heavy dose of venom for it's poison fang attack.

The venom made her a bit drowzy, but at the same time, she saw a chance to attack as well. She raised her free paw, which the effort almost made her pass out, and slashed at the seviper with her full might. Her claws got in deep into the seviper's flesh, just deep enough to make it bleed heavily.

Soon the ground area that the both of them are in are splattered by a purple-ish red blood. The seviper's jaws lost strength the more it bled. Soon it just had to let loose on Sapphire's leg. It's long body dropped on the ground, lifeless.

When an arbok rosed and was preparing itself to attack Onia, a small cloud of dust appeared, but this time, no new pokemon came to fight. As soon as the miniature cloud of dust disappeared, Onia saw that it was Beai, dusting herself from the fall.

'Hey Beai!' Onia called out, waving her leaves high up in the air hoping to catch Beai's attention. Onia raced to meet the little flower pokemon, but the arbok rosed, throwing Beai to the side.

'Foolish girl! What is the meaning of using me as a cusion to soften your fall? I am no pillow!' It roared. Beai was getting up before it lunged at Onia. It's fangs out like sharp daggers, ready to hack, stab and kill.

Beai managed to get up, and positioned herself for a twirl. As soon as the fangs of the arbok are near Onia, she spun herself. As she spun faster, small elegant petals filled the air. It was her petal dance technique. The petals flew to the arbok and it enveloped it's whole body.

All the petals, looking small, safe and smooth, stung as it clung to the arboks body, almost immobilizing it.

Onia looked at Beai with a relieve and yet jealous face. The petal dance was beautiful even to the mere pokemon eye.

Little did Beai know, an ivysaur was launching an attack behind her. It stood up, and jumped. It's heavy body added a bit of speed to it's attack, but a whizzing sound pased Beai's ear. It turned to be a long thin needle, white with a bit of a lavendar-ish glow.

_A poison sting?_ Beai thought. She turned, and saw that the poison sting had puntured the ivysaur in it's abdomen. Not being able to complete it's attack, it fell over on it's magenta bud. _Impossible! That's one of Richan's moves! Don't tell me, he's near? _

She then turned and saw a rustling bush, shaking wildly. She raced towards the bush, and brushed at it with her hands. She saw a familiar roselia in a battle pose. 'Richan?'

'Hey Beai, it's been a while hasn't it?' The roselia flashed a smile, a signature smile is more like it.

'Richan...? Is that really you...?' was all Beai managed to get out due to total surprise. A tear was now a bit visible in her eye.

'Yes, it's me. Sorry about what I said earlier.' Richan's smile then faded and was replaced by a face of guilt. He looked down to the ground, not wanting to see beai's face, like a little boy who had did someting bad and would not confront his mother.

Hearing the words _I'm sorry _brought sudden tears to her eyes. She smiled, small, but it soon widend a bit.

Little did Beai know that the ivysaur from before rosed to it's feet. 'Sorry to break up the little reunion between you two, but I'm still here, I am not dead yet!' It rammed at Beai's abdomen, causing her to cough up blood. The blood splattered on the ground like water on concrete. Beai was half-consious when the attack finished. She was fighting for breath.

Richan's eyes widened at the sight. Surprised at how fast it had happened, and what was happening. Soon chill winds began to pick up. Knowing that it's his que to look up, He stared into the sky. A familiar blue glow caught his eye.

As soon as it landed, it was a pokemon that was quite familiar. 'Tolea! It's you!' Richan called out, wide-eyed and surprised. The rikkaenzeru was back, helping then with the poison part of the whole battle.

She didn't say anything, and went up to the ivysaur. It stared at it with winter cold azure eyes. The ivysaur flinched and said, 'so? Why am I being afraid of you?'

'Because you should. Leave or perish, your choice.'

'I'd rather fight than run away like a little baby.' it replied back sharply, it's eyes starting to narrow.

'Fine, it's your choice anyway, and you picked a bad one.' Was all Tolea said as she arched her body for an attack. The ruby on her forehead glowed a brilliant garnet, and her wings wide and spreaded out.

Soon chill winds started to pick up as the ruby glowed. A multi-colored beam came out of the ruby and so did a blue aurora. The blue aurora surrounded the multi-colored beam, forming a even powerful beam.

The moment it hit the ivysaur, it had passed out. It was a poison/grass combo so it was super effective, Tolea's move.

'Well, that was kinda' fast,' Tolea said, closing her eyes. The rikkaenzeru was tired out from using such a technique. _I wonder how Toby's doing..._


	20. Back to The Past

Chapter twenty: Back to The Past

Sapphire was wobbling weakly, the corner of her mouth dripping blood. The poison-filled blood had splattered all over her snow-white fur, turning it to a lavender-ish and pink stain. Her eyes started to droop, and it feels like her eyelids weigh a ton at least. One of her back legs had gone to what seems to be a deep sleep from all the waiting and the standing. The pain was so excruciating that she could barely hear a buzzing sound. But yet, she was utterly exhausted as well.

The louder the buzzing grew, the more faint she felt. From all the pain and exhaustion, it all seems as if she had no choice but to drop to the ground, resting all the pain, and maybe it will all leave her alone by the next day. Her vision was starting to blur until she couldn't see anything at all. But before it all blurred away, she saw a spark of ember, and a swift flash of lavendar before her.

Since her vision was blurred, she could barely see who it was. Soon, she closed her eyes, and started breathing slower than usual. For some reason, she was smirking, and she made a small sound. The sound was a mumble and it sounded, 'they're here...'

As soon as Sapphire passed out, Toby started to tire out also. They were still fighting the poison element, and he was tired already. Somewhere in his mind, it's like he was longing for a small stretch and yawn before he could continue. Blood was leaking from his mouth corner, and his faded ruby-coloured eyes started to droop from tiredness.

_That's it. It's definately final. I'm hopeless because almost half of my clan had been annihilated, Ahan's dead, and Sapphire had passed out. Ohh... if I pass out now and Richan and his friends had managed to get to Naraku, they won't stand a chance...! I need to keep hold of my strength... _Was all that whizzed through his mind at the moment. While he was wondering all of that, the Vileplume he was fighting had made him stumble on Ahan's dead body.

----------------------Somewhere else------------------

Richan wasn't having a blast either. Pokemon darted at him at possibly every corner he turned to, more like every move he makes to which direction. He had a few poison stings stabbed on his arm, and maybe a bite on his leg. Beai was having it worse. Being a full grass type makes her a tasty target for the poison fleet. She was nearly creamed before Richan was defending her.

Onia was more fortunate than the two. She was quick on her purple-ish legs, and was avoiding attacks at every corner. She dashed here and there, also clearing out her way with Razor Leaf. Her eyes glowed a determine violet colour, maybe in a deeper shade than her normal amethyest iris colour. Even though she didn't do much killing, she was splattered in blood, looking like a murderous fiend.

Beai wasn't as fast, but she can do her part, right? She ran up to the center of the field, trying to catch the attention of the poison pokemon as Richan was busying fending off a few bulbasaur. Her plan worked, because a bunch of poisonous seviper and arbok came at her direction. As soon as they went near, she launched out her surprise attack; Petal Dance.

Richan was launching poison stings at the opposing pokemon, since that is his only poison attack. He turned, and caught a glimpes of Beai by the corner of his eye. As soon as he saw her, the word; _plan _started to flash in his mind. His head started to throb, and pulsate. He closed his eyes, yet fending off pokemon at the same time.

He suddenly stopped, and turned back. He ran to Beai, who had defeated the pokemon coming at her, and called out, 'hey Beai! I may need a little bit of help here. Mind coming here for a while?'

Beai just looked at him. She knows that Richan doesn't ask for help from any one, but now that he's asking her it just seems too bizzare. She just eyed him supiciously, giveing him a look that may have said, _who are you, and what have you done with Richan?_ Later she just shook her head and went with him.

Almost in a blink of an eye, a small lavendar-ish pokemon and a lizard-like fire pokemon perched at the edge of a nearby cliff. The lavendar pokemon was identified as an espeon, and the other one next to her is a charmandar. The espeon looks tattered and the charmandar was in worse shape than the espeon. The both of them looks like they had ran through strings upon strings of battles on their way here, for maybe another string.

'Let's go Moaki. We need to help these guys.' The espeon turned it's head and looked the the charmandar, now identified as "Moaki". Moaki just shook it's head, it's charcoal eyes closed. The espeon looked on in disgust. 'Well, why not?'

The charmandar opened it's eyes again, sighing. 'Because, Ruby, it's their problem. Didn't you already have enough battling? I'm saying like, when I first met you, you were in the of shapes. At least lay off battling for a while.'

Disgusted at it's answer again, the espeon just scowled and kept quiet. She squinted her eyes and saw that a female absol had fallen to the ground. She jumped off the cliff edge to assist it, and Moaki saw her actions. 'Ruby! Are you out of your immature mind! Who knows that, that absol was just faking a faint! It can be a trap! Ruby! Are you listening!'

Ignoring what Moaki had said, the espeon, now can be known as Ruby, kept on going at the absol. It knows that the absol was not faking, and it was really hurt. The ruby on it's forehead glowed a brilliant red, or maybe as brilliant as an almost injured pokemon can get. It closed it's gleaming aqua eyes and said the following spell, '_Nakaku tetsui ba..._'

Nothing happened. Well, for a second it didn't happen, but soon the absol's eyes began to open. The absol's joints groaned as it started to rise up. It's eyes started to open a bit. At first, the absol's vision was blurred and unclear, but it all started to clear up. The absol's ruby eye started to glow as it's vision clears up. It was still looking exhausted though, but it still hung on.

Ruby stepped back with caution, thinking that the absol can be an ungrateful creature and attack her. But she was wrong. The absol was grateful indeed. 'Hey, thanks for saving me. I was out cold, wasn't I? Oh, and what's your name? Mine's Sapphire.'

'The name's Ruby, Ruby Cyan Starlight. I am glad that you are grateful, Sapphire. That was a healing spell I learned in a time of disaster that had happened to me.'

Hearing that, Sapphire's hidden ears perked up. She asked, 'well, what happened?'

Ruby just shotted her a semi-sharp glance, but sighed. She replied, 'it all happened at a fire in the area where the Silph co. use to be back in Kanto. My trainer, Charlotte though she perfers to be called "Charlie", saved me and was killed doing so. My trainer, my best friend, was dead trying to save me! Damn it!' She paused for a moment, and turned her head. She tilited up her head and said again, 'I think she is looking down at me, smiling that same smile.' She turned to Sapphire and sighed again.

'So, you lost your trainer due to fire back in a building? Harsh really. So, do you, by any chance, give yur trainer any nicknames? You know, second name?'

Ruby looked at her again and replied, 'yes. She doesn't know it, but sometimes...I call her... Lottie. After my mother...'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hoennomega: **Ah! Finally, it's done! Sorry people for the damn long hiatus. I was making an animation of the charas singing the song "Type: Wild!" Of course, Richan may sound like a girl, and it'll be about 110 frames once I'm done.

**Sephy: **She drew it all on paint.

**Hoenn: **...and I may recolour it on Photoshop. My hands ache. So far I made about 25 frames. It hurts...IT HURTS!

**Sephy: **Abandon it then.

**Hoenn: **(shoots him a look) Never! I think that I'll do it EVEN if it kills me!

**Sephy: **I am waving a yay flag you can't see...

**Hoenn: **...And I'm taking YOU with me!

**Sephy: **Wah T.T

**Hoenn: **Oh, and cheese, sorry if Ruby's a bit off-character.

**Sephy: **...And she ran out of things for the title...

**Hoenn: **My mind has been dried out due to tests!

_(Later) _**Hoenn: **Oh! I forgot! It's the story's twentieth chappie! I never got this far EVER, so it's a celebration! Oh, and fellow reviewers, feel free to message me! I am bored, but yet it's still time to PAR-TAY! W00t!


	21. Tolea's Time to Rise!

Chapter twentie-one: Tolea's Time to Rise!

Her eyes were half open due to total exhaustion. Her breathing starting to quicken and slow down by the second, the ruby that used to shine the usual brilliant garnet fogged up to a mahogany. Her eyes now appears to go from lush blue to a chalky blue. Her fur starting to leave it's groomed state. Her wings started to ache.

Her cheek was flat against the cold soil-based ground. She had regret using such a technique that can use up a quarter of her full vitality. Her eyes began to close, but it snapped open when she thought of all the pokemon that needed her, all of them.

_kimi ga tabidatsu hi wa_

_itsumo to onaji 'jaane' to te wo futta_

_marude ashita mo mata_

_kono machi de au mitai ni_

She placed one paw in front of her, then pushed. Her strength was forced to her front right leg. As she got up, she coughed up blood, meaning that she was weak, but needed to help her friends. As the blood splattered to the ground, she was up and ready.

_ai wo shinjiru no wa_

_ibun ni mo makenai koto_

_ume ga kanau hi made_

_gao no mama hoshi wo mite inori sasage koko ni iru kara_

The effort almost made her pass out, but she had enough energy not to. She clung on, and blinked. She walked towards the battle area where Toby was. She saw that he was in need of help, how? She saw the tired look in his eyes. He twitched at his effort to keep going even though he was losing energy fast.

_watashi wa kimi ni totte no sora de itai_

_kanashimi made mo tsutsumi konde_

_itsudemo miageru toki wa hitori janai to_

_tooku de omoeru you ni_

_kaeru basho de aru you ni_

She focused a fair divided portion of her remaining vitality to her legs. She felt like she was holding a 5 thousand, even though in reality, she was running faster than she usually does. She crashed and pushed away Toby's attacker, which was a seviper that had a scar on it's right eye. In almost a blink of an eye, Toby's assailiant was sent flying from such an attack.

_kimi ga inai machi de_

_aikawarazu ni genki de sugoshiteru_

_sorega ima watashi ni_

_dekirukoto sou omoukara_

Tolea looked up at the flying pokemon, wondering if it was her who did that.

------------------Somewhere else------------------

Back to where Richan was, it wasn't paradise at all. More and more poison pokemon swarmed towards them. As he ran straight through them all, he was launching out attacks as well. He was now doubly alert now that he was with Beai. His petaled hands covered Beai's hand. It looked like as if he was actually covering it, but really he was grasping her hand in his.

Left and right, pokemon pounced on him, attacked him, challenged him but not in an orderly fashion, and make him lose his guard. Onia was no where to be seen at all, as if she had disappeared completely.

---------------Back to where Tolea was----------

'Er. thanks.' Was all that came out from Toby. He didn't want to sound ungrateful, but it was all he said. He looked her with eyes that no words can describe how groutestely innocent he looked. His answer was a nod from Tolea.

_donna dekigoto ni mo_

_kakureteru imi ga aru to_

_yume ga kiekaketemo_

_jibun rashiku ite hoshii donna toki mo koko ni iru kara _

'It's alright. Besides, I can't be lazy all the time, right?' Suddenly a what seems to be a powerful water gun sprayed acrossed the air. Like a shooting star, it streaked acrossed the sky beautifully, and it left a star-like trail behind. Yet again, it can hurt alot.

She admired the water gun, but it was heading towards the area where Beai and Richan were. Soon, there was a sound that sounded like a short waterfall. Or more likely, a crash. She flinched at the intense sound, but was glad that it had ended so quickly.

_namida nakusu hodo tsuyoku nakute mo ii_

_tsukareta kokoro yasumasete ne_

_suteki na ashita wo negai nemuri ni tsuite_

_chiisana kodomo no you ni_

Toby's hidden ears began to perk up and became visible to the sound. His eyes started to widen. He thought that the next wave is starting with water pokemon. Tolea shook her head at Toby's reaction, and giggling.

_kono hiroi sekai wa tsunanagatteru_

_shiroi kumo wa nagare kaze ni natte_

_kimi no moto e_

-------------------Somewhere else-----------------

Richan was panting from running and protecting the one pokemon behind him. He started to slow down and he didn't know that Beai was blushing from behind.

The both of them found shelter near a cliff. They settled there for a while until the poison army has fallen. 'Beai, are you alright?' Richan asked between breaths. His face turned a bright pink with exhaustion.

Beai looked back and replied, 'I...I...I'm okay. Thanks though.'

-------------------Where Tolea was--------------------

'So, you okay?' She asked. Her eyes glowed a soft blue, unlike the same pale blue like before.

_watashi no koe wa todokimasuka?_

_afureru kimochi ienakatta_

_watashi wa kimi ni totte no sora de itai_

_kanashimi made mo tsutsumi konde_

_itsudemo miageru toki wa hitori janai to_

_tooku de omoeru you ni_

_kaeru basho de aru you ni_

Toby just looked at her and replied, 'I'm fine. But why?'

Tolea just looked at him in surprise, surprise as in "he doesn't know why, huh?" She just shook her head and said nevermind. She smiled, and her ruby gleamed.

_kaeru basho de aru you ni_

Toby, deep down, said, _Let's just hope that she's alright. Because after I'm through, she's the only one left that stands a chance..._


	22. Toby, the Rising Star!

Chapter twentie-two: Toby, The Rising Star!

'Er, Toby? Why are you looking at me like that?' Her voice cleared up all the thoughts in his mind. He turned his attention towards another thing to pretend that he wasn't really looking at her. But she smirked and closed her eyes. A few seconds later, she burst out laughing. She fell on the ground, uncontrollably giggling.

Her actions are making Toby put on a puzzled face. 'What are you giggling about?' His face began to toughen a bit more than usual, as if trying to hide how he really feels currently. He looked back at her with a shy like face, and he asked, 'well?'

Tolea stopped a bit and paused for a breath. 'The reason why is because i had no idea that you had...well... have a _crush _on me...!' She laughed once more, and rolled onto the ground. After a few more seconds, she stopped. By then, Toby's face was tight with nervousness, and was bright pink.

He then spoke in a stammering voice, 'h...how can I h...have a c...crush on you, w...w...when I'm already...m...married...?' There was a long silence. Toby just looked at her again.

Tolea then broke the silence, 'oh, alright. I'll lay off for a while. Just tell me, who is the one you married?' At the question, Toby blushed furiously, his face covered in a pink color. Soon, a crash was heard, and a voice that said, 'at last! We did it!'

'Well, it looks like they did it. Mind if we check on them?' Tolea voice was a bit squeaky. Toby looked back at her, and nodded. His face was still pink from the previous conversation with her. He looked at her and his ruby eyes slanted a bit.

_kishin da omoi o hakidashitai no wa_

_sonzai no shoumei ga ta ni nai kara_

_tsukan da hazu no boku no mirai wa_

_"songen" to "jiyuu" de nujun shiteru yo_

As they left to join the others, they didn't notice that they were walking next to each other, side-by-side. As they got there, instantly, they noticed that someone or two is missing. Toby turned his head towards the right. Nothing. He turned it to the left. Nothing. He set his head back to the center. Onia was standing there.

_yugan da zazou o keshi saritai no wa_

_jibun no genkai o soko ni miru kara_

_jiishiki kajou no boku no mado ni wa_

_kyonen no KARENDAA hidzuke ga nai yo_

'Onia, where are the other two plants?' He barked his question towards her. Onia looked at him with wide amethyest eyes. Toby turned his head and saw two pokemon near Sapphire. One was a charmander, and the other was an espeon. His ruby eyes widened when he couldn't find his daughter in sight.

'I...I...don't know. Toby, I was just here when I heard that cry of victory. Seriously, I just got here!' Onia stammered, her lips starting to quiver. _Great, just great! Richan was gone twice and so did Beai. Oh Latias I can't stand that girl! She probably is with Richan right now! That little...EVIL... hack. How DARE she! She stole my chance! _

_keshite RIRAITO shite_

_kudaranai chou gensou_

_wasurarenu sonzai kan o_

_kishikaisei_

_RIRAITO shite_

_imi no nai mousou mo_

_kimi o nasu dendouryoku_

_zenshin zenrei o kure yo_

Toby looked at Tolea, and Tolea shook her head. She now know that Onia was telling the truth. Poor Tolea, she didn't notice the grudge grasping thought that was on little Onia's mind. How can she not notice? Why, it was a clever answer and an innocent face.

_mebaete ta kanjou kitte kuyan de_

_shosen tada bonyou shitte naite_

_kusatta kokoro o_

_usugitanai uso o_

One survivor of the poison army started to rise. It was the beedrill general. It raised one stinger and threw it on the ground, also using it's stinger on the back as a supporter since it's other stinger had been torn off. Toby spotted the beedrill and charged. As soon as he was almost a few centimeters away from it's head, the horn on Toby's head swung and the beedrill's head had came off. It was beheaded.

_keshite RIRAITO shite_

_kudaranai chou gensou_

_wasurarenu sonzai kan o_

_kishikaisei_

_RIRAITO shite_

_imi no nai mousou mo_

_kimi o nasu dendouryoku_

_zenshin zenrei o kure yo_

'Well, all of them are down. I guess we should prepare for the next wave. It's going to be a whole lot stronger than these pokemon...' Tolea and Onia nodded and collected the weapons or unused items from the poison pokemon carcasses.

-----------------------------Somewhere------------------------

'Richan! Exactly where are you taking me?' Beai's amber eyes widened while running. Her hand was enclosed in Richan's petaled hand. Her face was in a slight shade of green and something like a raspberry blush color was spread arcross the middle of her face. Her face was filled with excitement, yet fear of what can he be trying to bring her to.

'I told you about a few thousand times that you'll see,' soon, he just stopped, 'well, I'll tell you a bit of it. You see, it's a special place I've been to a couple of times in dreams and in reality. But it was along time ago the last time I visited this place.' By the time he stopped again, they were near an opening of a cave, and what was in front of them was what seems to be a beach. In their front view, they both saw the glistening sea in the afternoon-evening light.

'Oh Richan!' Was all she can managed to get out before she was tearing. 'It's all beautiful! Everything, the sea, the beach, the sight and view, all beautiful! Thank you!' She wrapped her arms around Richan's neck and smiled. Richan can't help it but to show a brillant cherry shaded face. He just can't help it.

'Er...um...I'm glad that you...uh...like it...eh heh heh...'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hoenn: **Alright! This is for all RosePetal-shipping likers! Phew, it's been like a week since I updated last time.

**Sephy: **Looks like you've got a new schedule...

**Hoenn: **Yush. I'm planning to update on Saturdays and Sundays maybe if I'm not too lazy. You might not expect an update on Sundays, but I'll guarentee that I'll update on Saturdays!

**Sephy: **I'm outta' here...


	23. At the Seaside Cave

Chapter twentie-three: At the Seaside Cave...

The both of them sat, both looking at the beach in front of them. Amazed by the view, Beai smiled widely. The gentle caress of the breezy waters blew on her face and his face. She closed her eyes, and soon some images came to view. A few second passed and her eyes snapped open. For some reason, the place that she is in, seems alike to the image of her mind.

'Richan? When you said that it had been a long time since you've been here, did you mean like...I don't know. For some reason, I feel as if I have been here before...' Beai's amber eyes started to widen a bit when looking at the roselia next to her.

At that moment, he bursted out laughing. 'So, you're saying that you have been here before? Man, that has to be ridiculous. If you had been here, then why so surprised before? I'm saying like, come on!' Later, his laughing stopped to a polite giggle.

Beai just looked at him and nodded. 'Yeah, I must've been going crazy. Yeah, that's it...' She held her hand to her forehed, and shook her head. She had not told him what she was really trying to say. Deep down, what she wanted to say is that he isn't making sense. Why would she have images of the same beach--or maybe a beach that looked like this one-- when she haven't been here before? It wasn't a long time ago when she started to get these images.

----------------------Somewhere else----------------------

'Hamirana, are you sure that everything is according to plan?' A female houndoom turned her head at the voice. It had belonged to Naraku, the voice.

'Yes, my master. It is all according to plan.' She turned away and said, 'it looks like we should send the next wave. They have beat them! Ah well, I'm sure they won't last a second on the next one. Toby's whole clan is almost destroyed, and two of them aren't anywhere in sight. This means that we are having a good chance of winning this.'

'Okay, okay. What about that roselia peon of yours? Have she made any progress?' No answer came from her so again he asked, 'well?'

'I don't know yet, but she said that she has this great plan that she had maybe years ago when her long gone cousin was still alive. honestly, I have no idea what it is, not even a foggy thought.' Hamirana's eyes glowed a shade of orange-red.

'Very well. I guess it has to be good since she has the highest ranks out of the other peons. But for now. We need to launch the next wave. My dream will be complete soon.' He turned and smirked.

-----------------Back at the battlefield------------------

Tolea looked at the now vacant area. Her now radiant and brilliant eyes scanned the whole area, searching for their two friends. Toby still don't consider them as friends yet, and Onia was desperately searching for the both of them, or one of them if you count the unnoticed rivalry.

'No sign of them yet. Hey Toby, how about you?' She while landing, her wings started to fold down. Her eyes are still filled with worriness for she did not know where the other two are. She had searched everywhere out of fear that they may run out of time. The afternoon is ending and drifting into evening.

'No sign either.' He replied. His mind was so focused on finding the two missing pokemon that his mind was blocked off by Onia's cries of desperation and worry. _Once I find those two dead plants, the both of them shall pay. Making us worry for them and they're ungrateful for it._

Onia was having it worse. She was desperate as it is mention a few lines before. She searched north, south, east, west and anywhere else. Her eyes were wide with each failed atempt to find them.

--------------Back to where Richan and Beai is----------

Richan looked up high and stared up into the sky which was starting to darken. He soon realized that it had been a long time since he left the field with Beai (A/N: a.k.a. his fair maiden X3). He turned his head towards Beai and sighed.

Hearing his sigh, she began to wonder why. She saw that Richan was looking at her with a concerned look. She turned her head away from his face and started to blush as he placed his right rose on her shoulder. She hated to admit it, but she had a feeling that she was finally in love. Yet again, she feels like that she had fell in love before.

She turned her head towards his face, red and all. 'What's wrong?' At the sound of his voice, she turned even redder than before.

'Oh,' she replied, her fingers starting to fidget,'it's...it's nothing...really...' Her heart was beating wildly, and she fidgeted her fingers faster. She closed her eyes, and wished for the feeling to end soon.

Soon, she felt two arms wrapped around her. They weren't as warm as hers, but it felt okay. The arms are cold and uncomfortable, but to her, well, she can just die in them. It's more like a dream come true than a nightmare. Sure, she wanted the red feeling on her face to end, but she wanted this moment to last.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the current feeling. It was just...nice...

The arms let go of her and a familiar male voice rang in her head,'well, I hoped that you liked that. It looks like we have to go.' He shot an arm at her and asked,'well, you coming?'

She looked his arm and the rose at the end of it and placed her hand on it. 'I'll go with you.' She smiled widely now and her face was still having hints of pink. Soon, all of the remaining blush had disappeared for now that she know that she was in love and had died and went to her dreams...


	24. Renelis Appears!

Chapter twentie-four: Renelis Appears!

Toby's ruby eyes, that was scanning the area for a while now, had spotted the both of them. 'You...!' he called out in a dangerous voice, 'the both of you are DEAD once this whole damn war is over! The three of us had been searching for you for long time now! Once this war is over, I swear that the both of you are-'

'Toby, enough already. The both of them are here, let's just leave it as that.' Tolea cutted in. She turned to the two and sighed. Beai's eyes were still wide open, but strangely, Richan's eyes were...pale. Not in the scared pale, but in a...very...motionless and dead kind of pale.

Soon, Tolea noticed his eye colour and asked, 'hey, what's wrong? I know that your eyes are pale, but instead, you look dead. What is the matter?'

At the sound of her voice, Richan quickly shutted his eyes and shook his head vigorously. As soon as his eyes were opened again, they were back to their normal emerald shade. 'Uh, there is nothing wrong really.'

Beai looked at him and her usual caring amber eyes now had a concerned look. _Strange. First his arms are cold as ice and now his eyes are changing colour from dead pale to dark emerald...and maybe vice versa. Something is behind this and I am going to find out. But what if there is nothing wrong? Oh well, it's still best if I find out.'_

'Are you sure you're okay?' Came out from her. With that, Richan looked at her and raised his upper left eyelid. He smiled a wicked yet bittersweet smile.

He replied, 'yeah, I'm okay. Why worry? I'm still walking here, aren't I?' His voice was calm and cracking. At the sight of the smile on his face and the voice made Beai shudder.

'Okay, okay with all this chit-chat, we need to get ready for the next wave.' Tolea flapped her used-to-be elegant wings and up in the air she soared. Chill winds picked up all over the place.

-------------------At Houndoom HQ-----------------

'Hamirana!' A familiar voice bellowed, 'don't you think it's time that we release the next wave? The poison wave had failed to kill Toby along with his almost half dead clan. We need to get rid of that Rikkaenzeru along with the dead plants.'

'Yes, I think that it is time that we release them. We all want that moronic and sadistic drama king of an absol to die, right?'

'What about that Roselia peon? Have she made any progress? At all?'

At the question, Hamirana froze but answered, 'I don't know. She said that she had it all going to plan, but we can't be too sure.'

He grumbled,'fine, fine. I am losing my patience with her.'

-------------------------At the battlefield----------------------

Soon, a loud rumbling started. Tolea headed downward and landed on her front paws on then on her back legs. 'They're near. I can here them and I saw them-'

'Then who are they!' Toby interrupted. Beai's eyes widened and turned to look at Richan. Usually it was him who made the loud outbursts.

Soon, the rumbling could be heard from maybe 12 yards away. Tolea soon cried, 'I can feel them! Blood thirsty and eager to rip us all apart!'

Toby arched his body into a battle postition. His teeth are bared and looked like he was about to bite the heck out of them. But really, he was trying to hide the fact that he was tired and weak. His left eye twirched and blood dripped like a leaky faucet on the corner of his mouth.

'Everyone, get ready. This will be one hell of a wild fight.' Beai raised her hand which was filled with petals as sharp as razors. Onia readied her 5 leaves for a vicious razor leaf attack. Tolea arched her back, but Richan did nothing. He just looked straight forward and motionless. like a standing dead person.

Beai turned and saw that Richan didn't do a thing and wondered, _strange. He's not himself anymore! I am getting really suspicious now. There MUST be something behind all this..._

It didn't take long for the opposing pokemon to get here. They turned out to be water pokemon. Beai smiled and threw two large handfuls of petals. The wind swepted them to a nearby squirtle and each petal attached themselves to the squirtle's body and the squirtle cried in pain.

That was what started the water battles. Water pokemon attacked left and right. As Beai was fighting, she didn't notice two arms going at her. One grabbed her mouth and the other grabbed her waist. It was a petaled hand. _Richan...?_

It wasn't. It was a roselia she didn't know before. It wasn't Richan, it was a more feminine pokemon. She struggled to break free from the arms and didn't get an inch away. She was dragged away by the roselia behind her.

A while later, she stopped and across from her was Richan. He just sat there like a lifeless doll. He just smiled and raised a hand to wave. His eyes are plain creepy, and pale. At the sight, Beai practically screamed.

'Richan! What the hell happened! Why are you here, and-and...-' But the same rosepetaled hand covered her mouth once more.

'Shut up.' The female roselia let go of beai's mouth and continued,' my name is Renelis Harava Thorn. I brought you here, my young curious bellossom.'

Beai turned around at the voice and asked in a frightened voice, 'why do you want me here! Why...WHY!'

There was a cackle and a snort. 'Heh, you don't know what is happening, right?' At the shook of beai head, she cackled again and answered, 'silly fool. You don;t get it do you? You see, Richan is...'

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hoenn: **Aha ha ha! A CLIFFY! You need to wait until next Saturday for the next chappie! Mwa ha ha! I'm so evil...

**Sephy: **...

**Hoenn: **Could you stop that? You have been like that since morning.

**Sephy: **...

**Hoenn: **Tha's too weird. Fine. Okay, you need to wait for next Saturday to end the cliffy! MWA HA HA HA!


	25. Why?

Chapter twentie-five: Why?

'...dead.' She closed her eyes and turned her head. A smirk formed on her face, but Beai didn't see it or she didn't bother take notice. 'But he wasn't dead for a long time. Maybe a few hours or so. The point is that he's dead'. Her eyes were dead opened with shock and sudden sadness. Her lower lip was starting to quiver and her eyes are starting to build up with tears. Her amber eyes were still opened, but something about the look seems to scream out a question.

'How...? Why... did you...' she started to trail off, but after the first or second tear fell, she arched her head up high and screamed, 'why Renelis! Why did you kill him! What...what did he ever do to you...?' Her eyes are filled anger, yet sadness at the same time. Tears now flowed freely onto her cheeks and her eyes are reverting back to sadness.

'Silly child. You don't really get it do you?' Renelis got over to her and rested her right petaled hand on top of her head. 'Ya' see, I was the pokemon of a necromancer, and she taught me just about everything I knew about necromancy. She was a good friend, but I was her pokemon for a short time. She died of a sickly death at the age of 23. Even though I may know necromancy, I refused to ressurect her because I know that she can get in my way later in the future. Just look now, I have completed more than just half of my orders and goal.'

'Simply, all I did was kill him and used my powers as a necromancer.' As she spoke, a leaf-like scythe began to form on her left rosed arm, 'I killed by cutting or piercing him in his vulnerable places. It's all either his neck, heart, or gut. I sliced off his head by the neck and sew it all back.' At that, Richan moved his head to the side, revealing the neatly stitched area. Blood was oozing out of the red coloured line and onto his shoulder leaves. 'I just used my powers and wham. It was done.'

Beai's eyes started to widen once more and her amber eyes are filling with tears again. More and more tears fell from her eyes to her cheek and slowly towards the ground. She lost her balance and tumbled onto the ground, onto her knees that is. She realized that she is getting weaker and weaker.

'Wh... what's... happening to me?' She asked weakly, her voice starting to crack. Her eyes began to droop and her body was feeling... wobbly and weak.

'You'll see, young bellossom. You'll see.' Beai summoned most of her remaining strength and took one look at Richan, or maybe his recent corpes. His face was chalk-pale and his eyes were starting to lose it's cool and normal shade of emerald. It's turning into the same pale aqua green, like before.

'Ri...Richan...' she did one last sigh and slowly drifted off to a deep sleep.

'Hah, that should teach that little pest. Messing with my plans.' That was also that last thing she heard before she had drifted.

-----------------------To the battle field----------------------

'AGH! Not again!' Toby screamed. Tolea and Onia heard him and Tolea flew towards him. 'Those two dead plants are at it again! I have had it with them wandering off here and there! RAWR!'

'Toby, calm yourself. There's reinforcements for the water army. Brace yourselves.' Tolea's wings began to regain it's glorious luster and glow as it began to flap. She hopped into the air and flew towards the enemie's territory.

---------------To where Ruby and Sapphire is------------

Sapphire was walking with Ruby, her new friend because she saved her when she had passed out and was maybe on the verge of death. 'Ruby? May I ask you a question?' Without Ruby's answer, she just went on, 'how did you find me in the first place anyway? I could've been anywhere.'

Ruby was snapped out of her imagination and her thought when Sapphire's voice rang in her head. 'Um, uh, I found you by seeing... ah, forget it. I found you because I saw an absol on the ground, lying down. I decided to help it and it appeared to be you.'

---------------------To the battle field------------------------

Tolea returned with a relieved yet worried(A/N: Is it even possible?) look on her face. Her face was starting to lose colour and her wings were, again, losing it's glamourous luster. 'They will... they will...' She trailed off.

'They what? They will WHAT!' Toby was starting to get angry, 'Speak, woman!' His eyes are glowing a dangerous ruby shade which seems to say, "tell me or you will die".

She shook her head and began again, 'they will surrender, but it will bring in the dark element pokemon. None of them are having a fire subtype, but they will be maybe in a higher level than us. We may be trounced before we can even GET to Naraku.'

Onia was still silent from all the suspence and was nervous about what can be happening to the missing Richan and Beai(A/N: You may know XD).

Toby was stunned. Deep down, he was saying, _this may be the end of me, my clan and my existence..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hoenn: **Ah, another chappie done on Saturday!

**Sephy: **...

**Hoenn: **(Gets annoyed) SEPHY! WHAT IT WRONG WITH YOU!

**Sephy: **...

**Hoenn: **LEON!

**Leon: **What, woman?

**Hoenn: **Wake him please.

**Leon: **-fires gunblade at Sephy-

**Sephy: **I'M AWAKE! I'M AWAKE!


	26. The Dream Part 1

Chapter twentie-six: The Dream (part1)

As soon as Beai had just drifted off to a deep sleep, few images began appearing in her mind. They weren't just minor images, but images of an oddish and some of them had a roselia. _Onia? With... Richan...? _She was wrong. The oddish wasn't Onia, but someone else...

-----------------The images and dream------------------

One images shown an Oddish walking calmly and happily on a sandy tan beach. While leaving footprints in the sand, the 5 leaves on it's head wiggling there and that. The little guy seems pretty cheerful. It's blue body was in a healthy shade, but one of the leaves had a small scar on it.

As it happily trotted along the sand, a rough male voice called out, 'Beai! It's time to get back in! Dinner's getting cold!' Immediatley, Beai noticed that it was her father calling, but... did he just call the little oddish... Beai?

It took some time for her to know that these images aren't just there, but there for a reason. It was her... memory... and she was a KID! 'Coming, daddy!' Little Beai ran towards a bigger- than- normal sized Vileplume. The Vileplume opened his arms and Little Beai jumped in.

'Beai, do you know about something?' The Vileplume looked down at her, his smile fading into a frown. 'Your mother and I decided that you are old enough to look out for yourself. I can see that you refuse to evolve into a Gloom for fear that you are disliked in the world. Well, I think it's about time that... well, we'll explain after dinner...'

A few minutes later, the family, which are consisting of 4 other Oddishes, a Vileplume, a Bellossom, another Bellossom that's very old, and another Vileplume that's older that the old Bellossom. The meal was chopped broccoli and carrots(A/N: cannibals!), topped with bean sauce. It was a good dinner, and was Beai's mom's(A/N: yes, her mom) specialty.

'Daddy? What was the thing you wanted me to know?' Little Beai's amber eyes widened a bit when her father paused his eating and sighed. He took another deep breath and looked at her with sad eyes.

'Beai,' he began, taking another breath, 'your mother and I think that you're old enough to... well, the point is that I think we have found you a... a... s... suitor...'

At that, Little Beai's eyes widened. She may be young and all, but she knew what the word "suitor" meant. She had to be engaged to some other pokemon. That is, she liked the guy.

'Daddy?' She moved herself from the table, 'is it okay for me to be excused from the table. I'm full, and... I think I need to rest. Good night...' At that, her father gave her a nod and off she went. Up the stairs, and into her room. Her face was covered with tears, and she threw herself onto her bed. She was crying silent tears and each one fell onto her pillow.

Outside of her room were her parents, talking about what Little Beai is going to face through her life. They had found her a suitor, and she didn't know. At the few minutes before she drifted off to sleep, she thought she had heard her name.

The conversation, as Little Beai predicted, was about her, and the conversation was started by her father. It went like, 'Belladonna? Do you think that our little Beai is okay? She seems to be pretty upset that she had a suitor. I'm getting a bit worried about her. Also a bit suspicious...'

'Oh Walker, I think he's a fine young man. I don't see any reason why to fear or be suspicious about him.'

'Well, alright. We'll see tomorrow when we visit him...'

--------------------------Next day--------------------

A few hours later, after Beai was dressed and ready, they have arrived at her new suitor's house. It was a fine house that seems like a mansion. The inside was absolutely exquisite. Crystal chandaleirs(A/N: is that how you spell it?) hanging high in the ceiling, and the light from it looked like tiny shimmering diamonds on the walls. That wasn't all they saw. The suitor's family seems to be very mannered and fancy.

'Ah, greetings. Welcome to the Rose estate, also known as High Tower. I'm Catteniel Tairwa Rose, and this is my wife, Maiiraya Nadahiro Rose.' Catteniel stepped forward and bowed, while Maiiraya curstied. 'Please, introduce yourselves.'

Walker bowed and said,'it's an honor to be in your presence, Mr. Rose. My name is Walkersman Neiro Blossom, and this is my wife, Belladonna Ivy Blossom.'

'State your business, Walkersman.'

'Well, I recall visiting your family before, and had picked out a suitor for my daughter, Beai Tanna Blossom. Oh, and please call me Walker.'

Catteniel's eyes widened and a smile grew on his face. 'Oh! So it is you, I remember now. Come in, come in!'

The inside of Rose estate was gorgeous. There were the chandeleirs Little Beai saw from the window and there was more. Tables delicately lined with lace tablecloth, and just about everything was a delight, a beauty.

'So, we're going to let the two see each other, isn't that right?' The thorns on Catteniel's head gleamed from the light of the chandeliers.

'Yes, that's what we're here for. Oh, and do you mind if I had a word with my daughter?' At the shook of Catteniel's head, he picked up Little Beai and carried her to a corner. 'Okay Beai, i need you on your best behavior. Mr. Rose is a highly respected pokemon on this area, and you may need to be a bit more quiet. I know you're nervous, but let's try act like you're not. I'm nervous, too.'

As soon as he came back with Little Beai, Cattenial turned his head and called out, 'Richan! Mind if you get down here!'

At the stairs, a smaller Roselia appeared. It was about 2 inches taller than Little Beai, including leaves. He walked down the stairs swiftly and it can make people think immediately of a cat. His eyes were a sharp yet deep emerald, and he looked like a miniature version of Catteniel. 'Walker, this is Richan Caliber Rose, and I think you picked him as a suitor, isn't that right?'

'Yes,' Walker began, his eyes closing,'that was him. Beai?' He turned to his daughter and paused. He took a deep breath and continued,'Beai, this is your... suitor.'

Little Beai took a step forward and blushed. She had no idea that her suitor was a Roselia... and a very handsome, too. 'Ah, so, you are the one that my father told me about?' A small nod was from Little Beai and he started again,'oh, how delightful. I've heard many stories about you and all I can say is that a story can't just do it's justice sometimes. Your beauty surpasses the stories' describtions and I can tell that your kindness is fairer than the fairest Hoppip in it's colony in the breeze.'

At that, Little Beai blushed madly at his words. _Fair? Or maybe fairer? I don't know any of this. Maybe, just maybe, I may like this guy..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Hoenn: **That was part one of the whole chapter, yes, I'm lazy.

**Sephy: **Where the hell did you get all the mushy gunk coming from Richan's mouth?

**Leon: **Damn it Sephiroth, you don't know this, right?

**Sephy: **What don't I know?-grabs Leon by collar of his shirt- Speak, mortal!

**Leon: **-whispers in Sephy's ear-

**Sephy: **-twitch- I'm afraid that it means that we are all gonna' die...


	27. The Dream Part 2

Chapter twentie-seven: The Dream (Part two)

'Beai?' At the moment the voice came, it had brought her back from all thoughts. 'Well, I think the both of you should go on out and talk with each other for a while. Try and get to know each other.' The voice had belong to Catteniel, and he had a smiling face. He turned to his ona nd said, 'Richan, be a gentleman and try to win her heart. I believe it's time that you are to be married. You may be the second eldest, but you are the most mature out of the rest.'

Touched by his father's words, Richan gave a nod. He turned to Beai and said to her, 'Beai, I think the both of us should leave the Rose Estate for now. I hope that the conversation between the both of us is pleasant.' To reassure her, he gave her a smile, a small smile, mind.

When he smiled, it gave Little Beai enough confidence to smile back. Her amber eyes sparkled like dark brown stars. 'So, shouldn't we carry on outside?' Richan held out his hand towards the young oddish and she placed one of her five leaves on his hand. A blush was starting upon her face, but nobody bothered to take notice.

After a couple of minutes, the both of them are facing a sparkling ocean. the ocean had a cerulean gleam and it seems to glow with more colours than just cerulean. It seems to be slowing aqua, cyan, even bright colours like yellow, orange and red. Maybe it's because it was in the evening. It's surprising on how fast time flies.

Richan looked her and asked, 'lovely evening, isn't it? The sun's setting, creating a warm glow, the ocean, yes, lovely like always.' He looked down a bit, a blush starting to grow and glow across his face. he then added, '...and you, too.'

Hearing that, Little Beai's eyes widened, and a blush started to form across her face as well. This time, Richan noticed and smiled a bit. _So, I'm not the only one who's blushing like mad. _He got up and moved to the back of her. He wrapped his arms around her, leaves and all.

Feeling the twin vine-like arms around her was like taking a piece of heaven and embracing it. Little Beai now blushed madly. Her face was in a deep pink, almost turning red. Soon, her face was bright scarlet.

'Erm, Richan? Sorry to ask, but mind getting off me for a while, your kinda'... heavy. No offense.' Hearing that, Richan released her and got up. He moved away and apologized. A streak of baby pink spreaded across his face(A/N: Alot of blushin' in this chappie...)

As soon as it was dark, the both of them returned to Rose estate, both still red-faced. As soon as they both got into the house, they were greeted by a familiar voice. 'Ah, the both of you returns.' It was Catteniel. He had a grin pasted on his face. He turned his head to Little Beai and asked, 'have you made a choice yet?' An eager look appeared on Catteniel's face.

Little Beai looked back and shook her head. 'I still have no idea if I should accept or not. I'm sorry Mr. Rose. But, I can still say that Richan was quite a gentleman. He was kind, sweet, and is a great person, but I'm sorry.'

The smile had slowly dissappeared from Catteniel's face. 'I see. But if he was such a kind gentleman to you, why did you refuse to accept him?' Soon, a look appeared on Little Beai's face, and Catteniel soon knew why. 'Oh, no wonder. Well, he must've fallen in love with you.' Catteniel chuckled and added, 'maybe he was hit with Cupid's arrows of love.'

Only the words _first _and _love _floated and danced in her head. _First love? That's... absurd. I've never fallen in love ... but he did... with me... but what does this mean? What? _

Richan looked at her with a sad-like look. He started, 'I'm sorry if I disappointed you, Lady Beai. I have no idea what was I doing wrong, but it was your choice. I'm sorry.' At that, Beai looked at him, her amber eyes wide with surprise. She then looked down and thought about her answer.

What was rambling through her head was this kind of message to herself: _Beai, looked at what you've done. I just turned down on a sweet and kind gentleman! What were you thinking! ...Maybe I wasn't thinking when I answered. I think...I just need more time. But I just messed up my one chance. I can't be ... I guess I just messed up myself..._

'Mind if I leave for now? I... I need to...think alone for a moment.' Catteniel nodded his head, and off she dashed. She stopped at a room in the second floor. It was a pretty room with all the decoration. The wallpapers are decorated with flying pokemon. The bed mattresses are covered by a soft and silky sheet, and the pillows are smooth and silky as well. Even the mattress itself was soft, silky, and feathery comfortable. It was a room fit for a princess.

She climbed upon the bed and sat there. She had to think about what she had said. Her answer was the current problem and she had to think of a way to change that fate. Her answer was the fate of her future. She had messed up, and now she had to fix it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hoenn: **That was part two of The Dream chapter. Yup, I'm updating before saturday, since it's Spring Break. Enjoy!

**Sephy: **Ya' forgot something...

**Hoenn: **I know, I know! It's short, if forgot to mention that. (Turns head to Sephy) Happy?

**Sephy: **Nope.


	28. Dream End

Chapter twentie- eight: Dream End

'Beai? Is anything the matter?' That voice woke her up from any thoughts that were going on in her mind. IT was Richan. He had came for her to see what was wrong with her. She was so deep into her thoughts that she had lost track of the timing. 'You have been here for more than two hours, I wonder if there is anything wrong that may be bothering you.'

_He's so caring. He cares about me, and I have stupidly rejected his hand. What is wrong with me nowadays? I hope I have came up with an explaination... _'Nothing's the matter. I was just deep in my thought. I was wondering... are you still upset at my disapproval of your hand?' Her amber eyes are starting to widen a bit with hope.

At the question, he chuckled politely. 'Silly one. I am no longer upset.' But soon after his words, he stopped chuckling, and had a bit of a blank and stern face. 'Though I had found out why you had disapprove me...' He started to trail off, but he started again, 'I just couldn't help myself before.'

'Couldn't help yourself from what?' Her eyes are starting to widen a bit more than before. She had remember when she was huggled by him. But why, is the question here. She then added to her past sentence, 'is it because... you huggled me from before?'

Richan quickly turned his head towards her. His face was beginning to turn into a bright hue of pink. 'Y- yes,that was it.' He turned his head down and said in a quiet voice, 'because I couldn't help myself.' He lifted his head, turned to Beai, and said again in the same tone of voice, 'because you are just... beautiful.'

_Beautiful? Beautiful! What does he mean that I am beautiful? I am...not beautiful. In fact... I am hideous. I am definatley, hideous. If I am not, then how come I have to get an arranged marriage instead if a normal one? Well, that proves it.' _She felt her eyelids drooping a little. She then said, 'Richan. You are wrong. I am not beautiful. Even if I am, why do I need an arranged marriage? Why not just a... normal marriage...?' Her voice had trailed off, and she jumped off the bed, without Richan's answer. 'I think I need to leave,' was all she said before she had bounded off.

Later that day, she had found out that she and her parents can stay the night. Her parents can stay in the guest's room while she can stay and sleep in Rosalind, one of Richan's sister's, room. As soon as she got there, she saw two beanbad chairs, a desk, a bendy lamp, and a pokemon- sized, single sized bed. There was also a fluffy mat on the floor that looks like a small sized matress. Perfect for her size.

'Um,' Beai started, her eyes darted at the mat, 'who's going to sleep there?'

There was a giggle, and then an answer, 'well, it depends on who wants to sleep there. I don't mind where I want to sleep. I don't even mind sleeping on the floor! So, take your pick.' Rosalind was a pretty roselia, but she had strange markings on both her lower and upper eyelids on each eye. The markings look like two bended arrows followed by a small round mark. She explains that she got them when she was just born. 'It was already there for some reason,' was always her answer. But to make up for it, she had a cute face: large deep green eyes that seems to glow a brilliant blue at night, a small face with a tiny mouth that seems to smile constantely.

'I think that I'll sleep on the mat on the ground. You can have the bed. Hey, it's your hou--- er, mansion. So, why not?'

With that, Rosalind jumped onto the satin matress, and layed her head onto the silk pillow. As soon as the bother of then are on lying down on something, Rosalind asked, 'Beai? Do you... really like my brother? You know as a friend, or someone...you like the most?'

She flinched at the question, but then took a deep breath. 'I...I really don't know. But in truth...I...I... I really...lo---LIKE! I mean, uh, I mean, I LIKE him...' As soon as she had stopped stammering, she was calm.

She heard Rosalind giggle. 'Oh, I know you LIKE him, but you are hiding the truth, you LOVE him! Admit it!' Fortunately, she didn't see Beai blushing like a strawberry. A few minutes later, they both of them had drifted off to sleep.

----------------------The Next Day------------------

Beai was woken up by a scream that came from the kitchen. 'Someone! Oh dear Latias, help!' The voice had belonged to Mrs. Rose. She sounded frantic, as if something terrible had happen.

Beai dashed down the stairs. I bet you haven't seen anyonbe who had dashed out of the room and down the stairs in such speed. As soon as she had reached the kitchen, she had stopped, shocked. There was a body on the ground. At first, she thought it was either Richan or one of his other two brothers, but as she took a closer look, she knew that she was wrong. It was Catteniel(for you who don't remember, it's Richan's father). There was a knife that went inside his neck, and a clear pinkish blood was everywhere within a four feet radius.

Mrs. Rose was crying, her tears streaming from her eyes to her face. A few more members from Richan's family came and witnessed the tragedy. Richan came out last. He was absolutely speechless. Beai could tell that he was trying hard to fight back the tears that are about to leave his eyes. Tears for the death of his father.

The next day, Mrs. Rose was dead. She was dead by the living room with a blade like arrow in her torso. She had on a blank expression, and blood covered the chair she was on. Something is saying that on her last moment in the pokemon world, she was about to die of a broken heart. Upset at her beloved husband's death, she wished that she was with him right then. Someone had forfilled her wish.

The next was Anegi, his sister. She was buried in the fruit garden of a Meganium farmer by the name of Oshiti. Then was the death of Mai, his youngest sister. She was buried next to Anegi. Yoshi was next, then Yuki. Hiro was the last one. The only ones that are still alive are Richan and Rosalind.

The both of them have disbanded when Rosalind was caught by a creepy trainer. Richan tried to rescue her, but he had failed to do so. It seems like he's the only one that is left of his family. At such a young age, too. Beai wanted to comfort him, but now his family's gone, he only raised his arm and said, 'don't touch me.'

---------------------------------------------------------------

That seems to be it. All of those images show of this. All of it. All them, sad and sudden. No wonder why Richan is such a hard head at times. He doesn't just want to battle. he wanted to battle for strength. He was training, to avenge his family(yeesh, sounds like Sasuke, no?). But all of this was crushed by... Renelis Harava Thorn...

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Hoenn: **I have finally done it! I have finished this chappie!

**Sephy: **What took so long?

**Hoenn: **Erm, lazyness?

**Sephy: **Makes sence to me...

**Hoenn: **Awww! Sephy, you are the sweetest...HEY! What a minute! (grabs Sephy by the collor).


End file.
